<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Um Estudo em Azul by GUNSNLOEY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291668">Um Estudo em Azul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUNSNLOEY/pseuds/GUNSNLOEY'>GUNSNLOEY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Investigations, M/M, Police Romance, Romance Policial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUNSNLOEY/pseuds/GUNSNLOEY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trabalhando como detetive particular e de consulta após inúmeras recusas ao Departamento de Polícia da Scotland Yard, Chanyeol Park é metódico, extremamente analista e muito assertivo nos casos que caem em suas mãos, tendo 100% de resolubilidade em todos eles. Todos o procuram quando se trata de investigação, desde casos pequenos, como sumiços de animais de estimação, a casos de assassinatos em série. Ele somente não esperava ser a testemunha de um crime de estado, com um caso enigmático e aparentemente fácil, mas que parecia ter sido mandado exatamente a si no momento certo. E o que esperava ainda menos, era ter que ser protegido por um policial do departamento o qual tanto recusava: Baekhyun Byun, que também havia sido sua primeira e única desilusão amorosa na adolescência.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Um Estudo em Azul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Plot #141</p><p>Queria agradecer, primeiramente, a todo o pessoal do projeto, tanto por serem imensuravelmente dedicados e organizados com tudo, quanto por serem extremamente compreensivos. Também queria agradecer a todo mundo que me viu surtar por conta desse plot, e por todo mundo que me acalmou e que disse que eu conseguiria finalizá-lo, mesmo sendo algo bastante desafiador para mim. Me sinto realmente renovada por ter acabado essa história, imensamente grata por ter ultrapassado todos os obstáculos e conseguido finalizar o plot. Queria agradecer também à pessoa que doou o plot para o projeto — obrigada por me proporcionar essa ideia incrível para trabalhar! E, por fim, à minha beta maravilhosa, por sempre me incentivar e me ajudar e por salvar minha cabeça em toda e qualquer história. Essa aqui é pra você também!</p><p>Obrigada também aos que derem uma chance de leitura. Espero que gostem!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>UM ESTUDO EM AZUL</b>
</p><p>
  <em> a chanbaek fanfic </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon Kim estava sentado à mesa de visitas no amplo salão de estar de sua casa luxuosa, enquanto Jongin Kim o observava com aquele típico olhar de poucos amigos. O silêncio se fazia presente no ambiente, mais incômodo que qualquer outro que eu já havia presenciado, e era como se os olhares que trocávamos entre nós mesmos fossem pesados e recheados de outros silêncios cada vez menores. Estes que, por sua vez, pareciam gritar e gritar e gritar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poderia ser irônico de um jeito engraçado como os mínimos detalhes eram cruciais no momento de resolver um crime. Detalhes, estes, que sequer poderiam estar inseridos na própria cena — às vezes, uma simples mistura de compostos naturais do corpo humano notados no momento certo e na hora exata eram suficientes para que se fizesse um julgamento certeiro. Não entendi, naquele exato momento, porque o pensamento surgia em minha mente, embora eu sempre tivesse controle do fluxo lógico que ela assumia em determinadas situações. Peguei-me observando os arredores enquanto ouvia, de forma distante, meu companheiro indesejado naquela investigação enumerar os inúmeros aspectos que levaram àquela atual constatação. Me desliguei de seu discurso que permeava todo o nosso caminho até aquele ponto, principalmente porque eu mesmo havia deduzido grande parte do que era catalogado — senão tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meus olhos analistas pousaram no rosto pálido do juiz que estava sentado à mesa; sua expressão temerosa parecia entregar que ele já sabia, no fim, o resultado de tudo aquilo e esperava passivamente pelo desfecho. Contudo, ainda suava — as gotículas de suor se derramando pelas laterais de seu rosto e os vincos que normalmente não eram encontrados em seu rosto (o que eu havia notado pelo retrato emoldurado sobre uma estante não muito distante de onde estávamos — uma foto harmoniosa de uma família feliz, ele, esposa, e sua sogra com um grandíssimo chapéu  azul) sugeriam que ele temia algo. Mas se sabia do resultado, por que temê-lo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sir Junmyeon Kim — ouvi Jongin, por fim, anunciar. O barulho metálico das algemas sendo sacadas do bolso lateral na calça do detetive Kim também chegaram aos meus ouvidos. — O senhor é considerado culpado pelo homicídio de sua esposa, Sehun Kim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo soou errado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meus olhos pousaram sobre o anelar de sua mão esquerda, no brilho opaco de sua aliança de casamento. Ela ainda restava ali, no mesmo lugar que deveria estar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouvi o inconfundível barulho de passos arrastados pelo corredor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>II.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quando me mudei para Londres, no auge dos meus dezesseis anos, sem expectativa de uma vida melhor do que a de trabalhar em cafés por período integral apenas para poder pagar meus estudos, não podia nem imaginar o que me tornaria alguns anos depois. Eu havia ficado órfão aos quinze, e não havia mais ninguém na família para me oferecer um suporte financeiro para terminar os estudos, apesar da minha evidente genialidade. Decidi sair do interior e migrar para a cidade grande, apesar de conhecer a realidade de que somente uma parcela bem pequena dos que praticavam êxodo rural conseguiam alcançar um patamar elevado na sociedade urbana. Por sorte, consegui um emprego com rapidez e comecei a trabalhar como barista em um café no centro da cidade, não muito longe do lugar que eu havia alugado com o dinheiro do seguro que eu havia recebido pela morte dos meus pais. E era óbvio que, do meu lugar quase que invisível, eu via muita coisa; eu via tudo e todos. E foi exatamente quando eu desvendei o primeiro crime usando minhas habilidades de percepção e dedução mais desenvolvidas que o comum. É fácil notar coisas que estão escancaradas aos seus olhos, mas que parecem estar totalmente camufladas à percepção das outras pessoas. Eu me divertia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais de dez anos depois, eu havia me tornado conhecido em muitos pontos da cidade. Me formei em Direito, mas não me envolvi com qualquer cargo que pudesse ser diretamente ligado ao curso. No lugar disso, continuei usando meus talentos naturais e o cérebro extremamente organizado e perceptivo com o qual eu havia sido agraciado para desvendar crimes. Crimes grandes, era do que eu gostava. Assassinatos em série eram a minha especialidade, porque descobri uma animação especialmente inclinada a esse tipo de crime; </span>
  <em>
    <span>serial killers</span>
  </em>
  <span> tão inteligentes quanto eu me deixavam incrivelmente mais tentado, porque eu sabia que, em algum momento, eles cometeriam um erro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiz minha fama, no fim das contas, como detetive particular e consultor. E, por conta disso, provavelmente, o Departamento de Polícia da Scotland Yard começou a me abordar inúmeras vezes; de início, desconfiados demais com o meu nariz sendo metido em crimes que </span>
  <em>
    <span>eles</span>
  </em>
  <span> deveriam resolver; depois, querendo me recrutar para fazer parte do time de detetives medíocres que eles tinham sob o comando do Inspetor Do. Obviamente, eu recusava todas as propostas; não fazia aquilo por dever, apesar de receber quantias em dinheiro bastante satisfatórias para manter uma vida confortável, num apartamento encorajador alugado por uma senhorinha bastante simpática. Fazia porque </span>
  <em>
    <span>gostava</span>
  </em>
  <span>, principalmente, de toda a adrenalina que corria por minhas veias enquanto eu estava submerso em um novo caso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, é claro, havia outros motivos para que eu recusasse terminantemente a trabalhar com aqueles que eu considerava um bando de imbecis. Mas não vinha exatamente ao caso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apesar disso, eu ainda era um detetive consultor, e não era incomum que o Inspetor Do me procurasse quando algum caso estatal que chegava aos arquivos da Scotland Yard dava muita dor de cabeça àqueles cérebros minúsculos. Eu sabia da minha fama entre os oficiais daquela corporação — sabia que me chamavam de ranzinza e amargo, e que falavam de mim pelas costas porque não tinham coragem suficiente para falarem à minha frente —, e era bem provável que eu aceitasse apenas para ter a satisfação de ver os rostos contrariados tendo que ouvir com atenção minhas especulações, principalmente quando elas se provavam exatas no momento em que desvendavam seus crimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não era novidade para ninguém, entretanto, que eu tinha preferências em trabalhar sozinho. Minha mente funcionava melhor sem as considerações alheias para atrapalhar meu fluxo constante de pensamentos, e, na maioria das vezes, o que as outras pessoas tinham a dizer e que diferiam das minhas constatações era geralmente descartável. Tornei-me um lobo solitário com o decorrer dos anos — apesar das insistentes perguntas da Sra. Shelley, minha senhoria, dos motivos de um homem no auge de seus vinte e oito anos como eu continuar solteiro e nunca levar ninguém para casa —, e isso era suficientemente evidente para que o Inspetor Do não ultrapassasse os limites de minha consultoria para me usar em casos com os quais eu não gostaria de trabalhar. Meu único contato mais frequente era com Minseok, que trabalhava em um laboratório medicinal e químico, que sempre me ajudava em casos que necessitavam de análise laboratorial para complementar minhas deduções. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fora isso, não havia nada. Os casos iam e vinham, chegavam e acabavam. A excitação que eu sentia durante a investigação de um crime novo era passageira, porque se findava no momento em que as respostas chegavam ao meu cérebro — o que, geralmente, não demorava muito. E, em seguida, eu só poderia torcer para que algo novo aparecesse para agitar a vida extremamente entediante e pacata que eu levava, por mais horrível que fosse desejar que crimes ocorressem para a minha satisfação própria. No entanto, aquilo nunca durava muito; eu nunca me mantinha inserido por muito tempo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Até que, de repente, eu estivesse submerso até o último fio de cabelo em um novo caso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>III.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fora muito diferente da qual eu havia imaginado a forma como aquele dia havia transcorrido; afinal, eu havia recebido um caso novo com o qual trabalhar, este que durara pouco mais de dois dias em minhas mãos e ocupando espaço em meus pensamentos. Geralmente, um dia era o suficiente para que eu resolvesse casos pequenos e de assassinatos descuidados feitos por pessoas que não eram profissionais naquele ramo — </span>
  <em>
    <span>ramo de mortes</span>
  </em>
  <span> —; mas aquele, especialmente, havia retido minúcias suficientes para me fazer demorar um tanto mais do que normalmente. Quando tudo veio à tona aos meus sentidos primeiramente do que aos de qualquer outra pessoa, talvez eu tenha ficado um tanto abalado com os resultados e a narrativa que levou aquilo a acontecer. E, por esse motivo, meu destino habitual desviou-se ligeiramente para um bar não muito longe de minha casa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquele não era um lugar frequentado por cidadãos da mais alta estirpe inglesa, apesar da localização ser privilegiada; no entanto, era um lugar de respeito e dificilmente transgredia as regras da sociedade. Desde que comecei a morar nas redondezas e, vez por outra, passei a frequentar o local como escapismo para a realidade enfadonha na qual eu constantemente me encontrava, nunca havia presenciado um clima desconfortável entre os transeuntes que costumavam beber por ali. E por isso o </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vinyl Pub</span>
  </em>
  <span> se tornara um lugar recorrente para mim em tempos difíceis, perdendo, unicamente, para a minha casa. E é claro que eu poderia simplesmente beber no conforto da minha própria sala de estar, mas o silêncio sempre era ensurdecedor demais para uma mente turbulenta como a minha, e as situações em que eu me via inclinado a pedir algumas doses de bebida com um percentual alcoólico eram justamente aquelas em que eu gostaria de me desligar um pouco das sinapses que figurativamente emergiam nos mais variados tipos de pensamentos nada bem-vindos. Por isso, eu me via atraído para um lugar com barulho, música medianamente alta e no qual eu pudesse fugir — </span>
  <em>
    <span>de mim mesmo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando me sentei ao balcão do bar naquela noite de sexta, com o pub apinhado de pessoas que resolveram aproveitar a primeira noite do fim de semana para lavar todo o cansaço da semana que havia transcorrido com uma boa dose de álcool, fui recebido com um grande sorriso por Donghae, o barista; o homem era alguns anos mais velho que eu, talvez mais de uma década, e as rugas eram evidentes ao redor dos seus olhos. Eu conseguia ver que ele havia mudado de shampoo simplesmente porque as caspas haviam voltado para borrar a raíz dos cabelos escuros, e também sabia que ele havia acabado com a última namorada por conta da marca recente de batom rosa sutilmente manchando a borda da gola de sua camisa azul escuro. A garota com a qual ele costumava sair, segundo suas histórias, odiava usar batom porque não gostava da forma como o rosto dele ficava borrado todas as vezes que se beijavam. Não eram informações interessantes para mim para que eu as retivesse, mas lá estava eu, analisando-o enquanto ele se aproximava com um copo característico de whisky e uma garrafa que, </span>
  <em>
    <span>certamente</span>
  </em>
  <span>, era de whisky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não gostaria de ouvir suas lamúrias sobre o término com a Dolce, Donghae — falei no momento em que ouvi o ruído fino do objeto de vidro sendo pousado bem à minha frente, sem eu sequer ter pedido, porém sendo minuciosamente certeiro no que eu pretendia. Donghae me encarou com aquela expressão meio relaxada, meio enfezada que parecia moldar o rosto de todas as pessoas que tinham a oportunidade de conversar comigo e descobriam que eu já sabia sobre boa parte de suas vidas apenas analisando-as cuidadosamente por alguns segundos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu vim me lamuriar, Park! Nem estou mais ligando para isso, aliás — ele não escolheu me corrigir dessa vez. O nome de sua ex-namorada não era Dolce, obviamente; este fora apenas o apelido que eu havia lhe dado por conta da fragrância de perfume italiano que tomava conta das roupas do barista sempre que ele havia estado na companhia da mulher poucas horas antes de ir trabalhar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu já vi que superou com facilidade e que já achou uma substituta para sanar suas necessidades carnais — comentei no momento em que vi meu copo cheio, levando-o aos lábios para degustar o sabor amargo e forte do whisky, que desceu com a sensação ardida com a qual eu já havia me acostumado. Recebi um olhar atravessado em resposta, coisa pela qual eu já esperava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como sempre, o incrivelmente insuportável Chanyeol Park — comentou o barista, tampando a boca de cristal da garrafa para guardá-la em algum compartimento escondido do bar. Donghae deixou escapar uma risadinha compreensiva que nem sempre seguia o diálogo normal que eu tinha com outras pessoas, coisa pela qual eu era agradecido por ter minimamente me aproximado do Lee. Aquele lugar de refúgio seria insuportável caso ele se deixasse pensar como todas as outras pessoas acerca de minha personalidade peculiar. — É bom te ver aqui de novo. Aproveite a bebida, e, se precisar de mais, é só gritar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fui deixado sozinho novamente. Apesar do barulho excessivo de conversações espalhadas pelo local, entrecortadas pela música alta o suficiente para que não me permitisse prestar atenção em nenhuma em específico, eu estava </span>
  <em>
    <span>sozinho.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sempre me sentia assim, houvesse </span>
  <em>
    <span>ou não</span>
  </em>
  <span> outras pessoas no mesmo ambiente que eu. Porque, apesar de ser analista e conviver com sentidos aguçados que me permitiam tomar uma visão ampla das situações decorrentes no ambiente, a maior parte do que os outros costumavam denominar como mágica — de forma inteiramente errônea, porque era apenas a sutil arte da dedução —, acontecia dentro da minha cabeça. E eu estava bem com isso, na maior parte dos meus dias. Exceto quando, porventura, algumas ocasiões serviam de gatilho para lembranças não tão desejáveis, trancadas em um baú que se abria de repente aos fundos do palácio intransponível que era a minha mente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas era justamente para fugir daquilo que eu me encontrava ali. E foi para seguir com meu plano que deixei o barulho absurdo — o qual, em ocasiões normais, eu não gostava nem um pouco — tomar conta dos meus sentidos. E bebi. Continuei bebendo para que acabasse de entorpecer o paladar, a audição, a visão, o olfato e o tato. Embriagar-me não era algo tão incomum assim, embora eu preferisse fazer isso no conforto de meu lar, quando não tinha demônios para me assombrar; minhas condições neurológicas em termos de poderes dedutivos, no entanto, pareciam não querer participar do bacanal que se tornava minha consciência depois de doses incontáveis. A mídia não sabia, mas eu já havia resolvido três dos principais casos da cidade depois de ter passado por algum tempo acompanhado de uma garrafa de vodka ou tequila, e chegava a ser quase engraçado quando eu me pegava pensando em o quão bobas as pessoas conseguiam ficar quando gostavam cegamente em uma figura como eu — ou, ao menos, fingiam gostar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Contudo, naquela noite, eu acabei exagerando. Na tentativa de afastar de mim pensamentos que me levassem a ter sensações ruins e que, consequentemente, me guiassem através de uma série de memórias das quais eu fugia tempestivamente, acabei chegando exatamente nesse ponto. A bebida não agia rápido em meu organismo, mas eu já estava sentado sobre aquele banco por mais tempo que eu poderia ter certeza caso contasse. A sobriedade já havia abandonado meu corpo e um soluço discreto acometeu meu sistema respiratório. Inclinei meu tronco para a frente, o que certamente foi uma atitude imbecil a se tomar porque, no mesmo segundo, senti o mundo girar ao meu redor e tive de fechar os olhos para que não caísse do banco. Continuei naquela posição até que minha testa encostasse na superfície do balcão do bar, a pele quente entrando em contato com a madeira mais fria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E meus pensamentos, como que seguindo a corrente que os puxava exatamente para a borda de um precipício, voltaram-se para o caso que eu havia resolvido. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A morte</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Naquela tarde, eu havia entregado à força policial o resultado de uma busca metódica pela morte de um rapaz de quinze anos, assassinado a facadas e largado no beco entre uma casa de açougueiro e um supermercado, na madrugada que havia antecedido aquele dia. De início, me atentei apenas ao óbvio, perseguindo algo o qual eu acreditava ser o resultado correto; é claro que, no processo, eu acabei ignorando o </span>
  <em>
    <span>óbvio demais</span>
  </em>
  <span>, e que me veio à tona ao conversar mais atentamente com os pais do garoto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele era homossexual. Havia se assumido há alguns dias, porque estava apaixonado e não queria esconder seu amor dos pais. A mãe não fazia ideia do ocorrido, mas ter me delatado a reação aborrecida e totalmente contrária do pai do garoto me abriu um leque de novas possibilidades. Bastou ficar por cinco minutos no mesmo cômodo com o homem cujo filho havia morrido para eu descobrir que </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele</span>
  </em>
  <span> havia sido o culpado. Ele o havia matado numa noite em que o garoto havia saído com o namorado para comemorarem as notas boas nas provas do colégio, depois que o filho havia se despedido do interesse amoroso com um beijo em frente à própria casa. A visão para o pai, que vigiava da janela, parecera ser demais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O crime havia acontecido na sala de estar, e ele havia carregado o corpo madrugada à dentro por cinco quarteirões até largá-lo dentro da lata de lixo daquele beco onde foi encontrado. Quando dei o resultado para a mãe da vítima, a emoção fora forte demais e ela acabou sendo internada. O departamento de polícia, no entanto, fez seu trabalho com competência ao prender o homem de quarenta e cinco anos que carregava nas mãos o preço do próprio sangue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E era óbvio que aquele caso mexeu comigo, eventualmente. Não no exato momento em que me dei conta de seus detalhes, obviamente; eu estava imerso em profissionalidade demais para me dar conta de como as informações retidas influenciavam de forma negativa o meu emocional — coisa que as pessoas geralmente duvidavam que existisse na minha realidade —, e por isso meu abalo não foi evidente nem mesmo para mim de início. Com o tempo, porém, minha consciência acabou me presenteando com uma rasteira e eu me vi comparando aquele </span>
  <em>
    <span>maldito</span>
  </em>
  <span> caso em específico com minha própria vida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Primeiro fiquei bravo, realmente incomodado de um modo mais inflamado pela forma como aqueles assuntos ainda eram tratados de forma tão extremista no âmbito em que vivemos. Um pai matando o próprio filho apenas pelo alvo de suas reações químicas que formavam o amor e o desejo. É claro que os acontecimentos me levaram a refletir sobre a minha própria escalada no muro íngreme da vida. Lembrei-me da aventura amorosa que tive durante a adolescência, quando ainda estava no ensino médio, sem pais para me supervisionar e ainda tendo que me preocupar com um trabalho de meio-período para me sustentar. Mas é claro que havia </span>
  <em>
    <span>alguém</span>
  </em>
  <span> para abrilhantar a minha vida, e, até o momento em que tudo desandou, eu estava feliz com a reciprocidade que eu parecia ter atraído. Obviamente, para chegar até o ponto em que eu me encontrava, aquele conto de fadas que eu havia alimentado nos meus dezessete anos não durou muito, já que o pai do rapaz que eu costumava “namorar” foi totalmente contra. Não achei que a proibição fosse surtir algum efeito naquele sentimento rebelde que tínhamos juntos, mas ele se afastou. Nunca entendi o porquê, mas ainda tive meu coração partido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, bem, não era fácil colar os pedaços. Ele continuou quebrado pelos anos seguintes, até a dor tornar-se anestésica e eu a confundir com um estado normal de equilíbrio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensar naquilo, novamente, me deixava extremamente incomodado. O álcool não parecia ter o efeito desejado sobre os pensamentos e lembranças que insistiam em me atingir quando eu claramente os queria o mais longe possível, mas era evidente que estava agindo no restante de meu organismo. Havia algum tempo que a bebida inibira meu hormônio anti-diurético de agir e eu já sentia a bexiga cheia antes mesmo de ter o pensamento de ir ao banheiro, portanto apenas acabei com aquela dose antes de me erguer, um tanto zonzo, do banco alto recostado ao balcão. Enviei um aceno para Donghae para que ele esperasse, embora eu não tivesse plena certeza de que gostaria de continuar bebendo naquela noite; talvez eu apenas pagasse a conta e voltasse para casa, já que essa seria a escolha certa para alguém no meu estado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deixei-me ser guiado pela memória muscular em direção aos banheiros, sem me atentar a placa sinalizadora alguma. Talvez, em minha sobriedade, eu tivesse notado que, na reforma recente, haviam trocado a direção dos banheiros feminino e masculino, mas um Chanyeol bêbado não se atentava a esses detalhes quando já tinha a certeza de que as coisas nunca mudavam ao seu redor, apenas seguiam um plano meticuloso de renovação. Ah, como eu estivera, por muito tempo, terrivelmente enganado em minha própria bolha egocêntrica de inteligência e dedução. Naquele momento, entretanto, eu estava apenas preocupado em esvaziar a bexiga. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O banheiro estava vazio e eu não procurei pelos mictórios — nunca os havia usado por achá-los anti-higiênicos ao extremo, sem tampas para conter a proliferação de microorganismos que por ali se manifestavam —, e me dirigi às cabines de privadas. O alívio foi imenso quando me vi trancado naquele cubículo reservado, esvaziando o que parecia estar prestes a explodir pelo volume de urina contido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouvi o ruído da porta se abrindo, mas não me atentei aos detalhes. A música estava abafada lá fora, mas ainda assim conseguia fazer minha atenção focar nas batidas que normalmente me causariam uma dor de cabeça intensa. Naquele momento, porém, eu não queria ligar para muita coisa; não </span>
  <em>
    <span>podia</span>
  </em>
  <span> ligar para muita coisa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto puxava a descarga, ouvi uns sons de engasgo. Também não me atentei muito, já que o banheiro masculino costumava ser cenário das mais diversas e aleatórias coisas que poderiam acontecer. Terminei o que estava fazendo e puxei a descarga, tomando cuidado para fechar a tampa do sanitário antes de fazê-lo — obviamente, visando evitar a grande proliferação de microorganismos, coisa que o mictório tornava impossível. Puxei uma quantidade de papel higiênico e estava pronto para abrir a porta quando ouvir o baque surdo de algo sólido porém macio caindo no chão, o piso de lantejoulas azuis. Aquilo aguçou meus sentidos outras vez, e, quando abri a porta do compartimento no qual eu me encontrava inserido, minha visão abriu-se para a única cena que eu não esperava presenciar naquele momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma mulher estirada no chão, o porte de suas vestimentas de coloração azul mostrando que ela era muito bem abastada, os pés calçados em sapatos igualmente azuis, a sola do esquerdo mais gasta que a do direito; jóias contornando o pescoço e pulsos; a pele bem cuidada. Seu rosto, porém, estava desfigurado num desespero que parecia tê-la pego de surpresa, e sua boca estava entreaberta deixando escapar espuma cujo odor se espalhava pelo local, um tanto maltratado, sem o cuidado com produtos de beleza que geralmente faziam. Meu olfato reconheceu o cheiro de enxofre quase que imediatamente. Quando me aproximei, mesmo que tonto, para checar seu estado, apenas confirmei o que eu já esperava ao me deparar com a situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela estava morta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IV.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nada como um choque de realidade para causar uma sensação de sobriedade quase que imediata. É como se nosso cérebro sofresse pequenas oscilações e acabasse jogando para longe de si o véu de torpor causado pelo álcool ingerido, a dose de adrenalina sendo suficientemente potente para desfazer o efeito das toxinas em nosso organismo. Foi exatamente isso o que havia acontecido comigo no fim daquela noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ressaca fazia minha cabeça doer, mas eu havia ingerido três garrafinhas de água compradas no caminho até o Departamento de Polícia da Scotland Yard. Eu havia bebido toda aquela quantidade de água durante o trajeto e foi óbvia a minha necessidade de usar a privada novamente assim que chegamos à SY. Infelizmente, eu só estava ali por ter sido testemunha primária e não poderia ir embora a hora que eu quisesse — não era mais uma das reuniões de consultoria que o Inspetor Do pedia sempre que se via frente a frente com um caso especialmente irresolúvel e que, eventualmente, eu acabava resolvendo. Também não estava ali para recusar mais uma das insistentes e irritantes propostas de me juntar à equipe do departamento, como se eu tivesse algum desejo de me submeter à maneira obtusa que a maioria daqueles detetives utilizava na resolução de casos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Escondia-me atrás de uma edição do jornal da cidade daquele mesmo dia, o qual, dei-me conta, ainda não havia tido a decência de ler. E, embora meus olhos passeassem pelas manchetes vagamente, capturando uma ou outra informação não tão relevante para que se fosse necessário desperdiçar uma quantidade de atenção demasiada, o motivo de eu folhear as páginas de letras miúdas bem à frente de meu rosto ia muito além da sede pelas notícias. Pelo canto dos olhos, eu vigiava as imediações da sala de espera na delegacia, mentalizando com todas as minhas forças para que a </span>
  <em>
    <span>presença indesejada</span>
  </em>
  <span> a qual eu estava evitando se mantivesse longe e não tentasse — caso me visse — fazer qualquer tipo de interação social. Eu estava cansado, com dor de cabeça e agora assombrado pelo testemunho de um crime que, eu tinha certeza, acabaria me dando mais dor de cabeça ainda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não precisei me preocupar com o caso por muito tempo — pelo menos, por enquanto —, pois logo ouvi uma voz monótona soar em algum ponto à minha esquerda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sr. Chanyeol Park, o Inspetor Do o espera em sua sala — a secretária do Do não era muito mais velha que ele, mas parecia cansada demais de fazer aquele trabalho. Perguntei-me o motivo para que ela não se aposentasse de uma vez, mas meus olhos acharam a resposta antes mesmo que a indagação finalizasse em meu cérebro. A marca do anel de noivado ainda estava viva em seu anelar direito, como se ela o usasse para relembrar a emoção de uma possível união matrimonial com alguém por quem nutria grandes sentimentos. Não havia, porém, aliança no anelar esquerdo, ou sequer alguma marca que anunciasse sua presença. Em sua mesa, um porta-retratos de um homem jovem em farda militar emoldurava o horizonte, bem de frente para seus olhos cansados, e acabei imaginando que fosse o eventual noivo. Não era difícil de deduzir a partir daí: o homem propusera casamento, mas tivera de prestar serviço militar. A julgar pela queimadura de sol em sua pele, provavelmente no Vietnam ou no Afeganistão, no início dos conflitos. Pelas desaventuranças que se sucederam, ele provavelmente havia morrido em combate, deixando uma jovem noiva que teria de se sustentar por algum tempo. Mas a aposentadoria local era dinheiro suficiente para que ela se sustentasse. A não ser que houvesse um filho fora do casamento envolvido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas não havia tempo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirigi-me à sala do Inspetor Do. Kyungsoo não era meu amigo ou sequer colega, mas tínhamos uma relação próxima em termos de trabalho. Ele era gentil e não fazia os comentários maldosos acerca de minha personalidade como os outros oficiais daquela instituição; ele me conhecia e sabia do meu profissionalismo, por isso era comum que ele me contatasse como detetive consultor em tempos de crise — o que acontecia, diga-se de passagem, com mais frequência do que o DP da Scotland Yard gostaria de admitir. Se eu pudesse admitir que gosto minimamente de alguém em âmbitos amigáveis, provavelmente o inspetor seria uma pessoa inclusa nesse seleto grupo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele estava sozinho, sentado à sua mesa. A sala não tinha muitas particularidades que demonstrassem ser um local especial dele, o que, por si só, já dizia muito a respeito de como Kyungsoo Do lidava com sua vida profissional: a separando totalmente de seu âmbito pessoal. O homem exalava profissionalismo de uma forma segura e talvez fosse apenas por isso que eu ainda me sentia inclinado a oferecer minha ajuda em casos cuja minha consultoria era solicitada. E pelo pagamento gordo também, é claro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Espero que você tenha melhorado — foi a primeira coisa que ele pronunciou quando tomei o lugar na cadeira confortável à frente de sua mesa. A postura reclinada na poltrona e a expressão mais cabisbaixa e apática que naturalmente diziam-me que ele estava cansado demais após um expediente pesado de trabalho, e certamente estava exasperado com uma nova ocorrência àquele horário. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Em partes — o respondi, enfiando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco enquanto descansava as costas na cadeira. — Então?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Imagino que você tenha ouvido as notícias enquanto estava esperando… — começou o Do, quase que de forma relutante, e, quando percebeu que eu não replicaria, apenas soltou um suspiro pesado antes de continuar: — A vítima era esposa de um dos juízes parlamentares, Junmyeon Kim. Estão considerando suicídio, dadas as circunstâncias do crime, mas gostaríamos de uma análise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Análise? — indaguei, erguendo uma sobrancelha para encará-lo. Eu não havia guardado muitas informações sobre a cena do crime em minha mente, já que encontrava-me bêbado naquele momento, mas conseguia visualizar com clareza a imagem da mulher em vestimentas azuis jogada ao chão daquele banheiro. Já conseguia mesmo deduzir até onde aquela conversa, que deveria ser um depoimento de testemunha, iria parar. — Não quero ter que recusar mais uma vez os seus inúmeros pedidos para que eu faça parte da equipe. Não estou interessado, Kyungsoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Presumo que tenha visto algo na cena? — insistiu o inspetor, inclinando-se sobre a superfície da mesa para apoiar os dois braços. — Algo que tenha lhe chamado a atenção. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não exatamente… — respondi imediatamente, meus olhos se desfocando superficialmente de sua imagem apenas para que eu pudesse acessar a memória recente, mesmo que embargada pelo efeito das toxinas alcoólicas. — Envenenamento, com toda certeza, pelo cheiro de enxofre que senti. Mas não qualquer veneno, eu posso dizer, mas meus conhecimentos sobre o assunto são limitados. Vão precisar encaminhar para a perícia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você concorda com a questão de suicídio? — voltou a perguntar o Do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nesse momento, não respondi de imediato. Não me lembrava de muitos detalhes do que havia presenciado e não pude refletir sobre o que havia visto de forma concreta, portanto seria uma atitude impensada caso desse um veredito fechado numa situação como aquela. Só então percebi a artimanha disfarçada do desgraçado, quando a curiosidade dentro de mim se atiçou pela simples possibilidade de não ter sido um acidente e de que havia um culpado para ser achado, um enigma para ser desvendado. Meu presente incômodo ficou claro pelo modo como me remexi na cadeira, modificando minha posição na tentativa de parecer mais relaxado do que meu corpo subitamente havia assumido. Mas é claro que o Inspetor Do não deixara aquilo passar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Entenda que você é uma testemunha do caso, Chanyeol — ele retomou sua fala. — Foi o primeiro a pôr os olhos no corpo morto da esposa de um chefe de estado. Caso não tenha sido suicídio, trata-se de um crime político, e as normas, como bem sabe, envolvem uma proteção a você. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não temos como ter certeza — precipitei-me em minha resposta, soando quase que desesperado com a possibilidade de ter de ser vigiado por um policial até que aquele caso fosse finalmente fechado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não temos como ter certeza </span>
  <em>
    <span>agora</span>
  </em>
  <span> — Kyungsoo corrigiu, encarando-me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não — tratei de negar. — Definitivamente não. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Veja bem, você vai ter que cooperar com as normas de uma forma ou de outra — outro suspiro cansado escapou da boca do inspetor enquanto ele se ajeitava em sua cadeira. Uma das mãos voou até o interfone que estava pousado próximo à sua destra e apertou em um dos botões, provavelmente acessando a linha que o ligava com a sua secretária. — Sra. Ji, pode pedir para o oficial entrar, por favor?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Um segundo, Inspetor Do</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A linha ficou muda e tive apenas o tempo mínimo para tentar negar outra vez antes que a porta da sala fosse novamente aberta. Virei-me minimamente apenas para que meu olhar desse de encontro com a única figura naquele recinto pela qual eu pedia a todas as divindades existentes no conhecimento humano — mesmo que eu fosse um cético — que se mantivesse longe de mim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun Byun fechou a porta atrás de mim, levando a canhota automaticamente aos cabelos dourados e lisos num tique que tinha desde a adolescência de jogar os fios loiros para trás. Seus olhos pousaram sobre mim e ele abriu um mínimo sorriso, que certamente não foi retribuído. De repente, minha sobriedade aumentou em mais sessenta por cento e fiquei ciente de todos os poros de meu corpo se dilatando para a saída de suor; a palpitação em meu peito delatando o nervosismo de ter sido pego — mesmo que não estivesse fugindo, na realidade. Voltei-me para Kyungsoo, esperando ver no olhar do homem algum sinal de que aquilo era uma brincadeira de mau gosto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não — eu disse, inflexível. — Não, não, mil vezes não. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Inspetor Do — Baekhyun o cumprimentou, aproximando-se da mesa até que pudesse se recostar em sua lateral. — Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao som do meu nome, ergui-me da cadeira. Sim, eu estava disposto a sair sem a autorização do oficial, mesmo que isso culminasse numa ordem de comparecimento para uma deposição completa no dia seguinte. Eu estava ciente disso e pronto para arcar com todas as eventuais consequências de minhas escolhas, eu só não queria ficar no mesmo ambiente que </span>
  <em>
    <span>aquele</span>
  </em>
  <span> policial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez eu ainda não tivesse superado o coração partido com o qual Baekhyun Byun me deixou durante nossa adolescência, e nem estava disposto a perdoá-lo de qualquer forma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Chanyeol, não estou te convidando para fazer parte da equipe — Kyungsoo retomou seu ponto. — Estou pedindo apenas que assuma este caso, este único caso, na companhia de um dos meus detetives. É importante, veja bem… E eu acho que você seria o mais qualificado para assumi-lo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quer dizer que </span>
  <em>
    <span>ainda por cima</span>
  </em>
  <span> eu teria de trabalhar com um dos seus burros de carga? — soltei a pergunta exasperada e teatralmente ofendida, esperando por um revirar de olhos do Do. A ação não veio, entretanto, e senti que ele estava pisando em ovos, tal como eu naquele momento. — E ainda terei de suportar a presença do Byun?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oficial Byun, Chanyeol — corrigiu o loiro, que não parecia minimamente ofendido pela forma como eu falava de si e de seus colegas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você terá de ser acompanhado pela força policial até que o caso tenha sido encerrado de qualquer forma — explicou o Do. — E eu não posso entregá-lo completamente em suas mãos já que não faz parte do departamento. Nesse caso, você seria o detetive consultor trabalhando ao lado de Jongin. — Ele fez uma pausa, como se estudasse minhas feições. Naquele momento, nem eu mesmo conseguia decifrar a mistura insana de todas as particularidades orgânicas que continha em meu interior. Um show de biologia e de horrores, certamente. — E, além disso, confio no seu potencial de fechar o caso com rapidez e competência.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rapidez e competência</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meu cérebro começou a trabalhar rapidamente com formas de me ver livre daquele inferno pessoal. Eu não era alguém que acreditava em coisas como </span>
  <em>
    <span>retorno do universo</span>
  </em>
  <span> ou </span>
  <em>
    <span>carma</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mas se pudesse nomear de alguma forma aquela situação desconfortável, provavelmente seria assim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levei alguns minutos analisando minhas opções até notar que todas levavam a um ponto inevitável: ter de ficar na companhia da última pessoa na Terra que eu gostaria. Se eu aceitasse, ao menos poderia me livrar dele o mais rápido possível. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iria</span>
  </em>
  <span> me livrar dele o mais rápido possível. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Respirei fundo, sem olhar uma única vez na direção do oficial que nos acompanhava, e voltei-me para o Inspetor Do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem. Eu aceito o caso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>V.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Após a liberação de Kyungsoo, pedi para visitar a cena do crime antes que todas as evidências esfriassem — queria ter a chance de vasculhar tudo o que poderia antes que Jongin se metesse no caso, isto se já não tivesse chegado ao local antes que nós. Infelizmente, tive de dividir a viatura que nos levou até o local com Baekhyun. Sua companhia era pesada para mim e eu me sentia extremamente sufocado dentro daquele veículo, mesmo que ele tivesse tentado puxar assunto uma ou outra vez. Obviamente, eu estava focado no trabalho — ou tão focado quanto poderia estar sendo assombrado por mil fantasmas do passado — e terminantemente decidido a não me comunicar mais do que o necessário com ele. Sem papo jogado fora, sem conversa fiada. Uma relação estritamente profissional que não deveria ser quebrada por nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imaginei que o clima tivesse ficado ainda pior para o Inspetor Do, que dirigia o veículo na nossa companhia. Ele não falava nada, mas era possível sentir o seu desconforto através de seus gestos corporais e a forma como tamborilava os dedos sobre o volante — mesmo que não houvesse música no rádio —, na tentativa de se distrair do clima que, provavelmente, eu havia criado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apesar dos pesares, nós três chegamos à cena do crime sem outros contratempos que não fossem nossas próprias mentes e vivências, e notei a forma como as viaturas circundavam os arredores do bar. Uma fita de isolamento já havia sido plantada para proteger a entrada e os civis que se amontoavam ali perto eram mantidos o mais longe possível da área. Quando saímos do carro, fomos recebidos por outro oficial que nos deu livre passagem para o interior da fita que isolava a área, e ele nos seguiu até a entrada da boate. Ali, os legistas que haviam sido recrutados para o caso se amontoavam, mas tudo ainda parecia dentro dos conformes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Geralds — Kyungsoo chamou o oficial que nos acompanhava. — Pode repassar as informações reunidas para o Detetive Park e o Oficial Byun, por favor?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro — a caderneta que ele retirou de dentro do casaco laranja neon era desorganizada e com as folhas se sobressaindo pelas laterais. Ainda assim, ele parecia lidar bem com a própria bagunça quando começou a citar os fatos. Os detalhes me voltaram à mente à medida que eles iam sendo mencionados, embora não de forma profunda; percebi que eu teria mais trabalho do que imaginava na análise, mas não me precipitei. Esperei que o rapaz acabasse de elencar os fatos. — E a identidade da vítima: Sehun Kim, vinte e cinco anos, esposa de Sir Junmyeon Kim, juiz no parlamento. Sem filhos, mas com laços sanguíneos maternos. O pai está morto desde que ela tinha quinze anos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não havia sido uma constatação súbita, mas eu vinha pensando sobre os casos de mortes que haviam antecedido a daquela mulher ao longo da semana. Desde que Kyungsoo havia mencionado o juiz Junmyeon Kim, ainda em seu escritório, dei por mim mesmo divagando sobre a onda de óbitos que se acumularam nos arquivos do Departamento de Polícia da Scotland Yard, justamente por terem cunho político envolvido. O </span>
  <em>
    <span>link</span>
  </em>
  <span> entre todas aquelas mortes, de pessoas que eram minimamente próximas ao parlamento e envolvidas com política, e, por conseguinte, igualmente próximas do juiz em questão, se formou em meu cérebro. Contudo, não dei vazão à minha linha de raciocínio — seria ousado demais sugerir um assassinato em série sem sequer ter observado com melhor praticidade a cena do crime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Onde está Jongin, então? — indaguei, voltando-me para o Inspetor Do. Era claro, pelo meu tom de voz, que eu não estava muito satisfeito em ter de trabalhar com outro detetive naquele caso, embora eu entendesse que era necessário dadas as eventuais circunstâncias. E foi por exatamente entender esse ponto que me peguei esperando pela </span>
  <em>
    <span>nem tão</span>
  </em>
  <span> célebre presença do Kim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele está a caminho, hoje era dia de folga dele — esclareceu o chefe de departamento. — Nesse caso, podemos entrar sem a presença dele para a análise inicial, já que você é o segundo em questão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Segundo em questão</span>
  </em>
  <span> — repeti, deixando a nota de repúdio escapar como veneno pela língua ao mesmo tempo que me dirigia para o interior isolado do bar conhecido por mim. Fui acompanhado, naturalmente, pela presença do Do e a de Byun, embora a deste último ainda me fizesse ter calafrios na boca do estômago e me afetasse de tal forma que eu só queria me ver o mais rápido possível longe dele. Enquanto rumávamos ainda mais para o interior, nos envolvemos nos equipamentos de proteção para que não comprometêssemos a cena do crime; luvas, aventais e máscaras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adentramos o banheiro feminino — </span>
  <em>
    <span>agora</span>
  </em>
  <span> eu conseguia ver com clareza a gafe que meu cérebro tomado pelo torpor me havia feito cometer — e deparei-me com o corpo da mulher estirado no chão, tal qual a deixei na última vez que a havia visto, pouco antes da polícia me retirar do local. Somente então eu consegui perceber detalhes que minha mente não havia retido com a análise necessária pela primeira vez — além das roupas total e completamente em tecido azul numa linha de grife cara, as jóias e o cabelo castanho cortado na altura dos ombros, embora os pés estivessem descalços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lá estava ela, Sehun Kim, desfalecida em sua pele que começava a se arroxear pela falta de circulação sanguínea. O odor característico de enxofre já não fazia parte do ar, mas eu ainda conseguia senti-lo preencher sutilmente a atmosfera ao seu redor conforme me aproximei. Eu havia me agachado ao seu lado apenas para sentir o cheiro, mas meus olhos acabaram por captar algo que eu não havia visto pela primeira vez. Um tom de castanho em um dos fios de cabelo levemente mais escuro, minha visão se forçando para tentar conferir se aquilo era um fio molhado ou algo diferente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Do, me dê um lenço de papel — pedi, sem me afastar da vítima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não tenho — o inspetor suspirou. — Você tem, Oficial Byun? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aqui — ele se aproximou com a mão enfiada em algum compartimento no interior de sua jaqueta de couro marrom, puxando um lencinho que entregou de forma delicada sobre minha mão estendida. Nossos dedos se esbarraram no processo, e, mesmo sem o contato direto por conta das luvas, me causaram um arrepio digno de filme de terror. Não liguei para a sensação naquele instante, porém; apenas segurei com precisão os fios diferenciados e raspei-os sutilmente com o lenço. A mancha de batom vermelho manchou a superfície branca e imaculada do objeto, me fazendo estancar por alguns segundos. Observei seu rosto, a visão procurando pelos lábios — estavam rachados e pálidos pela morte, mas sem qualquer resquício de que antes haviam sido riscados com qualquer artigo de maquiagem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ora — sussurrei, pescando um saco de plástico o qual usávamos para guardar evidências destinadas a melhor análise laboratorial. — Algo parece errado aqui, não? — Comentei, erguendo-o para que o Inspetor Do o pegasse. Vi-o analisar o item que tinha em mãos por si só, pensativo com o bigode pesado entre o lábio superior e o nariz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom… — foi sua única fala, como se quisesse dizer outras coisas além daquilo, mas as palavras permanecessem estancadas em sua boca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltei-me para o corpo, alcançando a mão pálida e gélida, os olhos muito bem treinados para notar a marca esbranquiçada em seu anelar direito. Era vívida como a da secretária de Kyungsoo, embora ela fosse certamente mais jovem. Aquilo significava que o tempo de noivado havia sido muito grande em relação ao período de casamento, e me veio à mente a data de comemoração da cerimônia, ditado pelos jornais. Aproximei-me apenas para capturar sua outra mão, notando a forma como o anelar esquerdo era enfeitado por um anel pesado em tons prateados com uma safira brilhante incrustada ao metal polido, fazendo par com suas roupas de coloração semelhante. Notei, porém, que a forma da jóia não se equiparava com a marca de sol criada no outro dedo, e aquela informação ficou retida em minha memória. Junmyeon poderia ter lhe dado um anel completamente novo em sua cerimônia de casamento, mas aquilo não fazia muito sentido para os padrões daquela sociedade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meus olhos contemplaram os pés descalços da mulher, e eu me aproximei de seus membros inferiores para analisar a eventualidade estrambótica. Eles estavam machucados, com algumas bolhas se formando na sola, como alguém que anda uma distância em sapatos apertados, mas nenhuma marca que pudesse demonstrar maus-tratos ao andar descalça. Deduzi que ela havia caminhado por alguma distância considerável para chegar até ali, por mais estranha que a situação pudesse parecer — contudo, não suficientemente longa para que provocasse feridas reais em seus pés. Perguntei-me o porquê de ela estar sem seus sapatos </span>
  <em>
    <span>naquele momento</span>
  </em>
  <span>, excluindo a primeira e mais óbvia — e obtusa — resposta: roubo. Ladrões levariam suas joias de muito mais valor do que um par de sapatos de grife, certamente; ou, ao menos, tomariam o cuidado de levar tudo de uma vez. A segunda foi mais profunda e mexeu um tanto com meu interior — parecia certo, mas ainda era cedo para dizer alguma coisa sobre o assunto —, pois me parecia que alguém havia ido alí unicamente para retirá-los de seus pés. Voltei a me aproximar de seu rosto e reduzi consideravelmente a distância entre nossas faces, de forma que eu pudesse sentir o odor próximo à sua boca semiaberta. Apesar do pesado cheiro de enxofre da região, consegui diferenciar um odor forte de bebida misturada. Concluí que ela estava alcoolizada antes mesmo de chegar ali, e, talvez, por esse motivo, tivesse perdido seus sapatos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ela estava embriagada — concluí, erguendo-me para encarar os outros dois homens que dividiam o recinto junto a mim. — Mas senti cheiro que pode ser proveniente de veneno. Um tipo específico de veneno, aliás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo me observou com uma expressão pensativa pesada moldando-lhe o rosto. Eu o sentia tenso apenas com a visão — aquele caso, em específico, parecia demasiadamente complicado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Todas as outras mortes registradas essa semana e que tiveram ligação mesmo que mínima com o caso também foram atestadas por envenenamento — foi Baekhyun quem comentou, se aproximando levemente de mim, embora seu alvo principal não fosse exatamente eu. Ele se inclinou para dar uma melhor olhada no corpo estirado no chão. — Por uma erva chamada </span>
  <em>
    <span>aconitum</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Foi o que as análises mostraram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por esse motivo que concluimos serem todas suicídio — completou o Do, num tom de voz hesitante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quase soltei uma gargalhada típica de escárnio. Aquilo nem mesmo fazia o menor sentido em minha mente — uma série de mortes de envolvimento político, causadas por uma única erva que certamente poderia provir da mesma fonte. Quais as chances de que acontecessem num espaço de tempo ínfimo como aquele? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sinceramente, vocês estão buscando pela solução mais rápida ou pela solução correta? — indaguei, deixando o sarcasmo tomar conta da frase. Só então me dei conta de um detalhe imprescindível. Franzi o cenho. — Recipientes com o veneno. Encontraram algum nos outros casos? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ao lado dos corpos, às vezes sendo segurados, encontramos recipientes vazios, diferentes entre si, mas que continham resquícios da mesma erva em pílula — comentou o inspetor, sem se deixar abalar por meu tom abusado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E aqui? — perguntei, sentindo o coração bater rápido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Geralds!</span>
  </em>
  <span> — chamei, num grito. O policial que havia nos recebido se aproximou rapidamente, adentrando o local de forma precavida tal qual nós três. — Geralds, encontraram algum objeto que serviria de recipientes, talvez, para pílulas? Remédios? Alguma coisa potencialmente de posse da vítima?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Receio que não, detetive…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não? — perguntei novamente, alarmado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não encontramos nada, e ninguém mais, além da equipe, esteve por aqui além do senhor — concluiu o policial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meu cérebro correu a mil. Obviamente, </span>
  <em>
    <span>serial killers</span>
  </em>
  <span> eram inteligentes, mas não completamente imbatíveis. Eles sempre cometiam um erro, e meu trabalho, acima de qualquer coisa ali, era </span>
  <em>
    <span>captar</span>
  </em>
  <span> este erro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Do — chamei, num tom de voz baixo e mais próximo do rouco, refletindo meu estado sombrio (porém estranhamente animado) de espírito. — Quero falar com Junmyeon. O mais rápido possível. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não o permiti que me contrariasse. Apenas deixei o local logo em seguida.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>VI.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Esposa de Junmyeon Kim é encontrada morta em banheiro de bar por detetive solo, Chanyeol Park</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dizia a matéria nem um pouco sensacionalista na borda do jornal daquela manhã, dia que antecedeu a noite insana cuja manchete descrevia. Respirei fundo, não por me encontrar exasperado acerca daquele tema, mas por já saber que seria capa para os jornalistas sedentos por escândalos que viessem a acrescer em seus nomes. Nem me preocupei em saber o redator da matéria por conta disso, apenas buscando por detalhes dentro das colunas de palavras bem elaboradas para contar uma narrativa que sequer sabiam estar certa — obviamente, eles só sabiam dos acontecimentos por sequências subjugadas, o que ouviam falar de entrevistados que talvez poderiam ter ligação mais direta com aquilo. Ou, então, oficiais do departamento pudessem facilmente liberar informações em busca de seus quinze minutos de fama durante a vida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tudo aquilo, porém, me fazia sentir uma queimação na boca do estômago, mesmo que eu sequer tivesse tocado em meu café. A xícara de porcelana pousada sobre a mesa fazia o conteúdo, o líquido negro e provido apenas de um cubo de açúcar, esfriar paulatinamente enquanto eu me perdia em meus próprios pensamentos. Embalado pelas ondas de ideias que ocorriam-me enquanto eu analisava minúcia por minúcia daquele caso em específico em meu cérebro, senti um gosto metálico na boca quando deparei-me a uma constante espelhada nas palavras daquele jornal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Polícia suspeita de assassino em série</span>
  </em>
  <span>, logo atrás da citação dos outros nomes aos quais eu já havia ligado com aquele caso; todas as mortes sequenciais por envenenamento que haviam ocorrido durante a semana e que pareciam apresentar um padrão único. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma corrente de raiva passou por meu organismo, varrendo a estabilidade serena de uma manhã calma; senti meu lábio superior tremer à medida que meu consciente se dava conta do efeito borboleta que aquela simples frase — talvez imperceptível aos olhos dos leigos e dos que não se aprofundavam nas entranhas do bem ou do mal — poderia causar. A maioria dos assassinos em série </span>
  <em>
    <span>querem</span>
  </em>
  <span> que sejam descobertos, porque suas mentes psicopatas são, em sua maioria, narcisistas demais para serem escondidas por detrás de mortes sem significância. Padrões são fáceis de implementar e são a comunicação mais efetiva em casos de investigação. Mas eu já havia trabalhado demais com situações que envolviam a busca incessante por </span>
  <em>
    <span>serial killers</span>
  </em>
  <span>, e o modo como eles lidam com o conhecimento que têm </span>
  <em>
    <span>acerca</span>
  </em>
  <span> das informações dos investigadores é o que parece mais lhes causar diversão. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ora, eles descobriram esse ponto, estão atrás de mim! Ora, eles ligaram estas duas mortes, será que ligarão à terceira também? Ora, eles sabem que farei isso logo em seguida, e se eu os deixar confusos o suficiente para permitir que eu escape ileso?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Não era difícil de entender a mente de uma pessoa com alinhamento moral duvidoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas aquele caso era delicado. Envolvia política, pessoas dentro do parlamento e a arma de um covarde. Deixar que um assassino saiba o quanto sabemos é como dar um tiro em nosso próprio pé. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agir na escuridão é sempre a melhor resposta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em meio à solidão de meu palácio mental, correndo por entre os pensamentos consecutivos, não percebi o barulho da campainha no andar debaixo. Geralmente, na verdade, eu não ligava para este tipo de eventualidade, já que não costumava receber visitas e provavelmente minha senhoria deveria ser a pessoa para quem se dirigiam. Mas me espantei quando ouvi o baque em minha porta, como a Sra. Jo sempre fazia antes de entrar, e, logo em seguida, sua cabeça de cachos loiro-cinzentos, adornados pela idade, aparecer no interior de meu apartamento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Chanyeol, querido, visita para você — anunciou com seu sorriso caridoso. Era uma mulher que provavelmente teria idade de minha mãe, se ela não estivesse morta, e que era igualmente afetuosa como uma figura maternal geralmente era descrita. Ela fazia biscoitos assados de forno e sempre lembrava de subir com alguns para que eu pudesse comer um pouco — e, por mais espantoso que fosse, ela sempre parecia saber quando eu esquecia de me alimentar ou pulava refeições. Vivia sempre me relembrando de que “</span>
  <em>
    <span>não sou sua empregada!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, e também de que “</span>
  <em>
    <span>não sou sua governanta!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” e mais um “</span>
  <em>
    <span>não sou sua mãe!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, mas acabava, por fim, me tratando como um filho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juntei minhas sobrancelhas em uma surpresa genuína. Eu não estava esperando visitas naquele momento. Na verdade, eu não as recebia normalmente — optando sempre por marcar em um local público com eventuais clientes para a resolução de seus casos —, mas, naquela situação em específico, na qual eu aguardava o horário que o Inspetor Do havia marcado para que eu encontrasse Junmyeon Kim em sua casa, eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>realmente</span>
  </em>
  <span> não estava esperando que ninguém aparecesse. Meu primeiro pensamento foi de que Kyungsoo havia optado por aparecer mais cedo para que me acompanhasse — obviamente, eu não via razão para tal comportamento, mas, às vezes, o inspetor gostava de agir de maneiras misteriosas demais para que até mesmo minha mente entendesse. Pensei em Jongin, que havia aparecido na cena do crime para análise depois que eu já havia saído; ele seria meu parceiro, embora eu não me agradasse nem um pouco com a ideia, mas teria de aceitá-lo de bom grado ao meu lado caso quisesse realmente estar com aquele caso em mãos — e acabá-lo o mais rápido possível. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou descendo — respondi com praticidade ao me erguer de meu lugar. A Sra. Jo deixou o local e voltou aos seus afazeres enquanto eu deixava meu apartamento para descer o breve lance de escadas que separava o andar do meu apartamento e o térreo, onde ficava o primeiro apartamento e também residência de minha senhoria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirigi-me rapidamente à porta, e já pude identificar uma figura por detrás do vidro fumê. Quando a abri, entretanto, senti todo o meu corpo murchar rapidamente. Não era o Inspetor Do que me esperava do lado de fora, pacientemente trajado para mais um dia de trabalho; muito menos Jongin Kim, meu colega detetive naquele caso em específico, pronto para soltar piadinhas das quais eu não gostava nem um pouco e mostrar sua pasta desorganizada de anotações. No lugar disso, Baekhyun estava prostrado no batente sob o puxadinho, com aquela sua jaqueta de couro marrom que parecia cair perfeitamente em contraste com os cabelos tingidos de dourado, a calça jeans e a camiseta preta por debaixo de uma camisa de flanela. Ele estava sorrindo de canto — aquele mesmo sorriso que sempre costumava lançar para um lado e para outro, esbanjando seu carisma —, mas vê-lo tão repentinamente me fez ter um refluxo que forcei a descer novamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senti meu corpo gelar no lugar automaticamente, imerso numa sensação provocada pela mistura de toxinas naturais em meu organismo ativadas somente porque meu cérebro entendia que o Byun ainda era uma ameaça. Uma ameaça diferente, mas ainda uma ameaça. Forcei-me a agir contra todas aquelas sinapses nervosas que me levavam por um caminho febril com o qual eu não estava acostumado — nunca me deixava levar por situações emocionais e sempre tentei me guiar pela razão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Achei que desistiria — não o cumprimentei, me esquecendo momentaneamente das regras de etiqueta comuns. Apenas soltei a frase destilada num sarcasmo venenoso com o qual eu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sim</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tinha familiaridade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O Inspetor Do insistiu pessoalmente para que você tivesse uma ajuda — devolveu o Oficial Byun, passando por meu corpo levemente inclinado para adentrar o corredor. Dei-me conta de que aquele local era demasiadamente estreito, e infelizmente a situação fazia meu coração acelerar consideravelmente. Baekhyun, no entanto, parecia tranquilo de maneira anormal — o que, de certa forma, nunca lhe foi uma dificuldade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Achei que minha ajuda fosse Jongin — revirei meus olhos, me forçando a continuar andando em direção às escadas para que subíssemos ao meu apartamento. Já havia me conformado que não haveria como escapar daqueles momentos excruciantes na companhia do policial. — Pelo menos ele tem um cérebro minimamente analítico no cargo em que ocupa. — Soltei, ainda usando de minha ironia ofensiva como defesa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouvi a risada límpida de Baekhyun — a mesma que costumava me causar uma quentura pelo corpo todo em algum momento do passado — soar atrás de mim. Aparentemente, meus ataques não estavam surtindo o efeito esperado, e ele parecia até mesmo se divertir. Senti-me mais irritado ainda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom, eu tenho uma arma. — Ele concluiu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tão logo adentramos o meu apartamento, meus olhos vasculharam o local em busca de coisas que pudessem estar fora do lugar. Eu não ligava para o caso de criar um ambiente acolhedor para hóspedes, principalmente porque o Byun estava longe de ser um convidado estimado debaixo daquele teto, mas eu odiaria que ele usasse algo de meu meio pessoal para fazer piadas contra mim. Eu sempre temia pelo pior, levando em consideração o que a maioria dos outros policiais costumava fazer acerca do meu jeito de ser; mas Baekhyun nunca ultrapassou esses limites e talvez não poder colocá-lo no mesmo grupo desprezível e obsoleto de pessoas me irritasse </span>
  <em>
    <span>mais</span>
  </em>
  <span> um pouco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Peço que não fale ou faça qualquer tipo de barulho — falei, jogando-me no sofá confortável de qualquer jeito. Não esperei que ele se fizesse em casa; afinal, ele estava vendo uma poltrona desocupada e uma cadeira postada à mesa — e eu deduzia que ele tinha o mínimo de inteligência para saber que deveria sentar, se quisesse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun não respondeu nada, apenas ocupou o espaço no qual eu estava sentado anteriormente. Ouvi o barulho de papel soar pelo recinto e vi que ele abria o jornal para ler as matérias. Provavelmente estava em busca das mesmas informações que eu, mais cedo. Nesse caso, apenas fechei meus olhos para contemplar o silêncio e o interior de minha própria mente novamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, eu ainda me sentia incomodado. Não sabia o que era em um primeiro momento — afinal, o tempo estava bom, sem calor nem frio demasiados, e a falta de barulho ou balbúrdia era aprazível. Não havia nada que pudesse potencialmente perturbar a minha paz além da presença do Byun, e acabei caindo na conformidade de que a simples aproximação dele me causava asco. Estar com ele no mesmo cômodo, mesmo que em silêncio, ainda me fazia ter enjoos e eu sentia que meu estômago queria se remexer a todo momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspirei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tente não respirar muito, também. — Soltei, entredentes, tentando achar um conforto ao encher o saco dele. — E não pense, sua cabeça faz muito barulho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi quando o ouvi suspirar também, o barulho sutil sendo seguida de uma risada ventilada, sem muito som. Voltei a abrir os olhos, uma sobrancelha erguida por incredulidade ao infame, apenas para encará-lo em toda a sua glória por me fazer de palhaço o tempo inteiro. Talvez eu fosse, realmente, uma atração de circo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê? — perguntei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos lá, Chanyeol — ele deixou os jornais de lado e se inclinou para frente, em minha direção. Apesar dos bons metros nos separando, tive que conter o reflexo de meu corpo que insistia em me fazer me afastar a cada menção de aproximação. Ele apoiou os braços nos próprios joelhos e me encarou com aqueles olhos castanhos penetrantes. — Compartilhe seus pensamentos comigo. — Seu sorriso foi charmoso. E eu odiava admitir isso. — Todos sabemos que você ama se gabar da sua inteligência. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tentei conter o impulso de revirar os olhos. Na realidade, eu estava </span>
  <em>
    <span>mesmo</span>
  </em>
  <span> inclinado a contar para alguém a minha linha de raciocínio, mesmo que eu já esperasse comentários como “oh, você é louco” e “de onde você tirou essas coisas?” Ao longo da minha vida, eu já deveria ter aprendido que as outras pessoas não costumavam acompanhar meu ritmo de pensamento e muitas vezes não conseguiam — ou </span>
  <em>
    <span>simplesmente não queriam</span>
  </em>
  <span> — enxergar o que parecia estar óbvio para mim. Mordi o lábio, avaliando os prós e os contras de compartilhar com o Byun o que eu já tinha em mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas, no fim, acabei me deixando ceder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comecei a enumerar cada um dos detalhes que eu havia notado na noite anterior enquanto eu analisava o corpo de Sehun Kim. Falei sobre todos os mínimos detalhes que me levavam a balançar para uma negação veemente sobre a teoria de suicídio — e passar a pensar em um assassinato em série. Não contei sobre a última parte, ainda, embora fosse minha vontade jogar aos quatro ventos que a política do país estava sendo aos poucos judiada por um </span>
  <em>
    <span>serial killer</span>
  </em>
  <span> mais inteligente do que toda a força policial do Estado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você sabe como um assassino em série costuma trabalhar? — indaguei, erguendo meu corpo até que eu estivesse sentado na beirada do sofá, o mais próximo possível de Baekhyun que a distância dos móveis permitia. Isso sem perceber, obviamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como? — ele perguntou, me incentivando a continuar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eles fazem um mapa que teoricamente deveria ser indecifrável — comecei a explicar, me sentindo mais extasiado pela situação do que deveria. — Indecifrável porque somente mentes como a dele deveriam conseguir seguir as pistas corretas. Uma sucessão de acontecimentos. Mortes em comum, uma ligação misteriosa. E é tudo perfeitamente arquitetado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Entendo… — o Byun murmurou. — E como </span>
  <em>
    <span>serial killers</span>
  </em>
  <span> são pegos, geralmente?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi quando permiti que um sorriso escapasse, sutil porém inteligente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eles cometem erros — respondi sem hesitação. — O maior erro que podem cometer é achar que são infalíveis, que são mais inteligentes que qualquer outra pessoa e que as autoridades não possuem cérebro suficiente para entender nem metade de seus enigmas. E é nesse erro que eles cometem deslizes. — Fiz uma pausa. — Como, por exemplo, levar o recipiente de veneno da cena do crime, mesmo quando todo o seu trabalho em outras mortes fazia que se fizesse parecer uma série de suicídios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun permaneceu em silêncio por um momento, tempo suficiente para que eu percebesse o quanto nós dois havíamos nos aproximado em meio aquela breve conversa. Pisquei com força e pigarreei, voltando a me afastar no estofado. O Byun, por sua vez, não parecia nem um pouco afetado pela situação. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é brilhante, Chanyeol — ele riu baixo, se ajeitando em sua cadeira. — Quer dizer, você também se acha mais inteligente que qualquer outra pessoa, mas é brilhante mesmo assim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não consegui refutar. Senti uma boa dose de calor se acumulando em minha face e outra série de reações químicas em meu corpo, o que realmente me irritava por me distrair das linhas de raciocínio que eu acompanhava em minha mente o tempo todo.  Voltei minha visão para o relógio em meu pulso, apenas para disfarçar o afetamento que parecia mais esganiçado na minha própria cabeça, e notei o quão rápido havia se passado por minutos. Por vezes, a relatividade do tempo era realmente um pé no saco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Precisamos ir — eu disse, após um novo pigarro, enquanto me erguia do sofá e buscava o casaco preto  no cabideiro que permanecia atrás da porta. — Pegaremos um táxi até a casa de Junmyeon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Já? — perguntou o Byun, levantando-se para me acompanhar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, ou perderemos a hora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não, não perderíamos caso saíssemos alguns minutos mais tarde; mas eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>precisava</span>
  </em>
  <span> urgentemente sair de um ambiente fechado na companhia única do policial, ou então eu acabaria entrando em colapso. Não estava nem um pouco confortável com a série de reações que ele provocava em mim, e queria voltar ao anonimato de sentimentos o quanto antes. Assim, sem esperar por ele, saí do apartamento, ouvindo a porta se fechar logo atrás de mim. Deixei as chaves com a Sra. Jo e, tão rápido quanto, ganhei a liberdade da rua. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>VII.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ali mesmo, no calçadão em frente ao prédio onde se localizava meu apartamento, chamei um táxi disponível. O veículo parou imediatamente e eu adentrei o banco de trás, sendo seguido de perto por Baekhyun. Sentamo-nos lado a lado e eu entreguei ao motorista o endereço de Junmyeon Kim. Quando o carro deu partida, pronto para nos levar ao destino escolhido, eu achei que a sensação sufocante de todas as coisas presas em minha garganta fosse eventualmente passar, mas ali, com o braço do Byun levemente roçando no meu, eu não pude </span>
  <em>
    <span>senão</span>
  </em>
  <span> piorar. Fechei os olhos, afastando-me e me espremendo contra a porta para respirar corretamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi quando percebi que a velocidade do carro diminuía gradativamente. Voltei a abrir meus olhos para a dimensão do que parecia ser um congestionamento no centro da cidade, carros e mais carros ocupando uma avenida. Minhas sobrancelhas se juntaram enquanto eu me inclinava entre os dois bancos para ver a rua à frente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aparentemente foi um acidente entre um caminhão e um carro — o motorista comentou, parecendo tão exasperado quanto eu próprio. Senti a pulsação controlada se fortificar na ponta dos dedos, conforme meus sentidos se intensificavam numa situação em que eu precisava pensar rapidamente. Aquilo era um problema e eu era bom em criar soluções cabíveis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Podemos pegar outra via, não? Fazer um desvio? — sugeriu o Byun, mais rápido e contido que eu mesmo. Aquilo me pareceu ser a saída perfeita, o que fez meu cérebro automaticamente começar a agir de forma mais rápida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Poderíamos, mas o caminho seria mais longo — o motorista respondeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não tem problema — antecipei. Um mapa mental da cidade pareceu se clarificar em alguma parte de minha memória, e de repente eu sabia exatamente que caminho começar a percorrer. — Podemos virar à esquerda na próxima travessa e voltar por uns vinte metros. Pegar a outra avenida e desviar no sentido da praça. De lá, voltaríamos para essa avenida, depois do congestionamento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me parece perfeito — o taxista assentiu. — Mas vamos perder algum tempo até chegar à travessa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem — foi Baekhyun quem respondeu dessa vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltamos a nos imergir em um completo silêncio, banhado apenas pelo jazz baixo que escapava através do rádio do táxi. Afundei-me no estofado do banco traseiro, respirando fundo para que a sensação ansiosa que começava a tomar conta de mim novamente se amenizasse. O carro avançava a passos de tartaruga conforme o trânsito corria lentamente, e a todo momento eu checava as horas em meu relógio de pulso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi nesse ínterim que senti o corpo de Baekhyun se aproximar lentamente do meu, a lateral de seu tronco literalmente espremida contra a minha; abri os olhos com as sobrancelhas franzidas imediatamente, pronto para revidar qualquer tipo de coisa da forma mais negativa possível quando ouvi sua voz soar bem próximo ao meu ouvido. Seu hálito quente bateu contra aquela região do meu pescoço e nuca, causando-me um arrepio manso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estamos sendo seguidos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A frase fez meu coração voltar a funcionar normalmente. Era uma situação de perigo com a qual eu estava acostumado — muito diferente de um Byun se jogando para cima de mim. Ergui-me no banco e tentei não olhar ao redor, para que não causasse estranhezas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como você sabe? — sussurrei de volta a pergunta, sem ter a coragem de me aproximar de seu ouvido — porque sabia que seu perfume encheria meu olfato e eu definitivamente não estava pronto para aquilo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não olhe agora, mas há um taxi em nossa diagonal, na via ao lado — Baekhyun ainda mantinha a boca próxima à minha orelha e eu — </span>
  <em>
    <span>juro</span>
  </em>
  <span> — estava tentando me concentrar apenas na informação que chegava aos meus ouvidos. — Um homem entrou nele há vinte minutos, e permanece olhando em nossa direção. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Talvez seja um fã — soltei, irônico, virando lentamente meu rosto para olhar para a calçada, disfarçadamente. Depois, deixei que a cabeça pendesse um pouco para o lado, de maneira que minha visão esbarrasse lentamente nos carros ao lado, e eu pude ver o que Baekhyun dizia. Naquele momento, ele não estava olhando em nossa direção, mas parecia forçadamente fixo em algo à sua frente. Deixei que meu olhar se demorasse ali apenas para interceptar o momento em que ele nos olhou pelo canto do olho. E, tão naturalmente quanto a princípio, voltei a me ajeitar sobre o banco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu o vi no outro lado da calçada, em frente ao seu prédio — voltou a comentar o Byun, dessa vez mais longe. Uma parte de mim, uma parte </span>
  <em>
    <span>bem pequena</span>
  </em>
  <span>, reclamou daquela distância, mas apenas porque não podíamos falar muito alto para o bem do motorista. — Agora ele está olhando de novo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Merda… — xinguei entredentes, conforme o carro avançava pouco mais de alguns metros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> — Chanyeol, precisamos descer do carro — sugeriu Baekhyun com certa urgência na voz, o que me deixou um tanto mais alarmado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas estamos perfeitamente seguros aqui — respondi, embora algo dentro de mim soubesse que as coisas não eram bem assim. — Certo, poderíamos ser atacados a qualquer momento, e também podemos estar sendo espionados, mas…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Entende por que temos que sair já? — A mão do oficial foi parar em meu antebraço, e eu pude ver com perfeição os dedos finos e longos do Byun apertando a minha pele por sobre as camadas de tecido das roupas. Foi questão de segundos para que eu mudasse minha mente, pescasse a carteira dentro do bolso do meu casaco e puxasse algumas notas para sanar a quantia da corrida até aquele ponto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que o engarrafamento avançasse um pouco mais, toquei gentilmente o ombro do motorista e chamei sua atenção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Teremos que desembarcar agora, mas aqui está a quantia pela corrida — entreguei-lhe o dinheiro, e pude notar pelo seu semblante a confusão na qual ele havia imergido. Sem dizer mais nada, porém, abri a porta do táxi e desci, sendo seguido por Baekhyun ao meu lado. Nos desviamos dos carros parados e alcançamos a calçada mais próxima, e foi quando fiz menção em parar que Baekhyun me puxou para um beco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele ficou em alerta quando saímos, precisaremos correr — a urgência em sua voz me delatava uma eventual perseguição. Meus sentidos, já em alerta, inundaram-se por uma nova onda de adrenalina que me causou um intenso arrepio quase que de imediato; minha mente trabalhou rapidamente com todas as possibilidades que poderiam acabar nos acometendo, e a pior delas me levava a crer que aquele perseguidor poderia estar armado e poderia nos encurralar em algum ponto — a troco de quê eu ainda não tinha certeza, embora pudesse dar alguns palpites um tanto certeiros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Precisávamos sair dali o mais rápido possível, preferencialmente a pé. Quase que automaticamente àquele pensamento, minha memória fotográfica que guardava um exímio mapa de Londres inteira — incluindo os pontos, atalhos e segredos que certamente não apareciam em mapas normais —, abriu todo um leque de possibilidades para uma fuga rápida que poderíamos fazer apenas correndo. Foi o tempo exato que levei para ver, pelo canto do olho, nosso persecutor deixando seu próprio táxi, os olhos vasculhando a região provavelmente em nossa busca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me siga — eu disse com a mesma urgência com a qual a voz do Byun havia me alcançado, passando levemente a mão por seu cotovelo a fim de puxá-lo. O toque não durou mais do que alguns segundos, mas foi o suficiente para fazê-lo obedecer sem pestanejar. Seguimos por aquele beco até sairmos na avenida adjacente, ganhando velocidade conforme a corrida tornava-se mais célere. O trânsito ali parecia mais calmo, sem sinal de congestionamentos — os carros moviam-se com uma facilidade impressionante, de forma que foi mais difícil do que eu esperava conforme enfiei-me no meio do movimento, Baekhyun em meu encalço; as buzinas apitaram, soando exponencialmente mais altas do que de costume, conforme corríamos para o outro lado da calçada, novamente entrando em um beco. — Precisamos despistá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paramos por alguns segundos, a respiração acelerada como se tivéssemos corrido uma maratona. Pelo canto do olho, vi a figura do homem que nos perseguia emergir do mesmo beco do qual havíamos saído poucos segundos antes, o rosto esguio voltando-se para um lado e para o outro à nossa procura; foi o tempo exímio que eu tive para perceber as escadas de emergências dos prédios ao nosso redor, e no momento em que senti o olhar tenso nos encontrar, a ideia arriscada plantou-se em meu cérebro com um crescimento estupendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você tem alguma ideia de como fazer isso? — O Byun me perguntou no exato momento em que eu o puxei novamente, desta vez rumo às escadas, e ele apenas me seguiu sem pestanejar como da última vez. Não havia tempo para ter qualquer que fosse a reação com as atitudes benevolentes do policial, mas certamente uma parcela do meu cérebro guardava-se unicamente para se maravilhar com a esquisitice de não ter o oficial irritante duvidando de cada coisa que eu dizia, e apenas concordando com meus métodos e me seguindo sem ao menos questionar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subimos as escadas com rapidez, o metal rangendo diante de nossas passadas pesadas pela velocidade. Só paramos quando alcançamos o terraço do que parecia ser um prédio residencial, erguendo-se sob a sola de nossos sapatos. Não paramos, entretanto; a energia e a quantidade exorbitante de adrenalina correndo em minhas veias não permitiram que eu me sossegasse ali; havia uma pistola escondida em meu bolso, e certamente o Byun também estava armado, mas havia alguma chance de sairmos feridos caso nos envolvêssemos em um tiroteio sem defesa alguma, e minha mente ainda estava presa na visita que deveríamos estar fazendo a Sir Junmyeon Kim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vem — chamei o policial, e começamos a saltar de terraços em terraços; normalmente, os prédios daquela área da cidade ficavam a uma distância pequena uns dos outros, e muitos possuíam coisas em suas superfícies que poderiam ser usadas como pontes; não foi difícil para que saltássemos de edifício em edifício, por vezes tendo de subir mais alguns lances de escada por conta de um ou outro mais alto. Não havia mais pista da perseguição, mas eu ainda estava preocupado o suficiente para poder parar. E Baekhyun parecia seguir pelo mesmo caminho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Até que fomos brutalmente interrompidos no terraço de um prédio em específico. Não era alto, mas seu terraço era amplo e cheio de lonas escondendo o chão. Em nossa pressa, os defeitos ficaram alheios aos meus olhos e acabamos por cair em uma falha no teto, sendo jogados por uma altura de quatro metros e meio, caso eu tivesse contado de forma certa. Meu corpo atingiu o chão empoeirado e Baekhyun caiu de costas logo ao meu lado, levantando pó e fazendo a tosse soar advinda de ambos. A dor foi aguda, fazendo minha visão escurecer por alguns segundos, suficiente para que eu achasse ter quebrado alguma coisa. Virei de barriga para cima e tentei movimentar meus principais membros, certificando-me de que tudo estava intacto, apesar de dolorido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está bem? — O Byun perguntou, sentando-se. Por sua careta de dor, eu percebi que ele também havia se machucado, embora não de forma violenta para quebrar algum osso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Repeti o ato, sentindo minhas costelas doerem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim — minha resposta foi curta pela falta de ar. O suor escorria por todos os poros existentes de meu corpo, mas eu tentei deixar o incômodo de lado para que pudesse olhar ao redor. Havíamos caído em uma espécie de galpão vazio, com caixas de madeira que pareciam lacradas cobertas por mais lona. Poeira espalhava-se em quietude por todos os lugares, exceto pela marca que nossos corpos haviam feito no chão de cera polida ao despencarem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A essa altura, Baekhyun havia levantado e, mesmo mancando, andou por vários dos pontos daquele ambiente procurando por uma saída. As portas de metal, no entanto, estavam fechadas e trancadas, e não havia outro meio de entrar — ou sair — além do buraco no teto, agora inalcançável porque não havia sinal de escada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tateei meus bolsos, apenas para que a frustração terminasse de dominar meu corpo e eu sentisse a exímia vontade de gritar um palavrão a plenos pulmões: meu celular não estava comigo, provavelmente eu o havia deixado sobre o banco traseiro do táxi do qual saímos de maneira afobada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Merda, bateria fraca — a voz de Baekhyun soou em algum ponto atrás de si, como se lesse meus pensamentos. O policial havia pegado o próprio aparelho e agora digitava freneticamente um número, levando-o ao ouvido segundos depois enquanto murmurava diversos “</span>
  <em>
    <span>atende, atende…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> para o nada. Até que, de fato, alguém pareceu atender. — Jongin! Estamos em uma enrascada. Fomos perseguidos. Fugimos correndo. Caímos em um galpão abandonado. Não tem saída. Bateria fraca. Venha nos buscar. — Ele falava rapidamente, juntando as frases umas às outras. Foi ao fim da última palavra que ele afastou o aparelho do ouvido, a expressão enfezada dizendo-me que de fato a bateria tinha morrido naquele instante. — Droga, merda! Eu não enviei a localização pra ele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Respirei fundo, tentando não surtar. Pelo contrário do que eu queria de fato fazer, afundei-me em um silêncio sepulcral e me afastei por alguns metros para sentar sobre um caixote. Notei que estavam cheios com algo, impossíveis de carregar para outro canto, de forma que minha ideia de montar uma escada improvisada para alcançar o teto morreu ali mesmo. Ainda tentando controlar minha respiração por meio de exercícios de expiração e inspiração, fechei os olhos. Não ouvi a voz de Baekhyun nem qualquer tentativa do mesmo de se aproximar, imaginando que o oficial estivesse imerso em seu próprio estresse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não parecia, mas a raiva inflamava-se em mim conforme meus pensamentos desagregados juntavam-se novamente em fragmentos maiores sobre nossa atual conjuntura e sobre o que </span>
  <em>
    <span>deveríamos</span>
  </em>
  <span> estar fazendo. Naquele momento, eu já deveria estar interrogando Junmyeon, de um jeito mais sutil para que não parecesse uma ameaça; ele já sabia que era um dos principais suspeitos, mas a pressão fazia as pessoas cometerem loucuras inimagináveis. Tudo, exatamente tudo levava a sacada do crime diretamente ao Kim, e parecia óbvio demais para ser verdade; pensei sobre a perseguição que havíamos acabado de sofrer. Um perseguidor, provavelmente armado, que havia nos seguido exatamente no dia do interrogatório. Algo em meu estômago revirou de um jeito que eu não gostei, a estranheza dilatando meus poros desta vez para causar um arrepio. Nunca havia sido um homem de intuições, atendo-me perfeitamente aos fatos e deduções que meus sentidos poderiam captar e meu cérebro poderia formar. Mas algo me parecia estranho, </span>
  <em>
    <span>suspeito demais</span>
  </em>
  <span> para que ocorresse daquela forma. Afinal, um homem em seu momento de terror, poderia facilmente cometer o erro de mandar um captor para que sua sentença fosse atrasada nem que fosse por mais algumas horas. Ou então, era justamente o que o verdadeiro culpado queria que pensássemos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Maldição! — Acabei soltando pelo calor da inflamação que crescia em mim, socando a caixa sobre a qual eu estava sentado. Aquilo atraiu a atenção de Baekhyun, que parecia tão frustrado quanto eu, embora eu soubesse que ele não se sentia nem um terço perdido como eu estava naquele momento. A quebra de planos me fazia estressar ainda mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não é o único decepcionado aqui, Chanyeol — o Byun pareceu tomar meu xingamento como algo pessoal e revidou com um olhar enfurecido. Seu rosto estava afogueado, como costumava ficar quando fazia exercícios físicos na escola — a lembrança daqueles tempos me fez ter uma nova onda de raiva e eu resolvi que estava atiçado para brigar, verdadeiramente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E o que você tem a ver com isso, Byun? — Revidei veemente, erguendo-me de meu lugar apenas pelo prazer de minha visão ter de abaixar alguns centímetros para olhar para o rosto do oficial. Eu me orgulhava da diferença de altura entre nós, principalmente porque eu acreditava que aquilo me fazia parecer mais intimidador. Ou, ao menos, era o que eu acreditava. — Você nem deveria estar aqui. Francamente, eu só aceitei essa palhaçada porque o Do pediu e não me deixaria trabalhar nesse caso se eu negasse. Você não queria estar aqui e eu queria isso menos ainda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que você sabe sobre o que eu quero, Park? Hein? — A resposta veio quase que imediatamente, Baekhyun cortando a distância entre nós com passos pesados até que estivesse posicionado exatamente à minha frente. Senti-me encurralado, como uma corça presa entre um emaranhado de árvores enquanto um caçador se aproxima, mas não deixei que o sentimento transparecesse em meu rosto. Baekhyun não parecia nem um pouco intimidado por quaisquer das minhas palavras, e eu não queria lhe dar o gosto de me deixar parecer fraco diante dele. — Você se joga de cabeça em todo maldito caso como se sua vida dependesse disso, e fica completamente cego pra tudo ao seu redor que não gire em torno dessa vidinha de solução de crimes. Você usa o trabalho como uma fuga porque nem mesmo aguenta a si mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então foi por isso, né? — Rosnei, deixando que a raiva trouxesse à tona uma infantilidade que resgatava eventos passados que já deveriam ter sido esquecidos há muito tempo. Meus dentes se cerraram, e aquelas palavras saíram muito mais ameaçadoras do que de fato eu pretendia — mas eu estava com ódio, sentindo meu corpo todo tremer. — Foi porque eu sou exatamente insuportável que você decidiu se livrar de mim na primeira oportunidade, não foi? Aposto que seu pai ser contra o que tínhamos foi somente a via mais fácil que você escolheu pra matar a única oportunidade que eu me dei de </span>
  <em>
    <span>sentir</span>
  </em>
  <span>. — Fiz uma pausa que não durou nem mesmo um segundo inteiro, apenas para terminar de cuspir minhas palavras ácidas. — E sim, eu me jogo de cabeça em cada mísero caso que pego. O trabalho é, sim, a minha vida. A única coisa que não me abandonou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O ressentimento em minhas palavras era palpável e eu sabia que elas tinham atingido exatamente onde eu pretendia que atingissem, embora eu não me sentisse nem um pouco melhor com aquilo. Senti, na verdade, um peso em meus ombros, maior do que o cansaço que começava a se abater sobre meu corpo. Baekhyun me olhava como se não tivesse palavras em sua boca, mas sua expressão era muito mais notória do que qualquer frase que pudesse escapar por seus lábios. Eu quase podia sentir o desgosto e a decepção dentro dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é um idiota — foi tudo o que ele disse antes de avançar em um passo. Um único passo em minha direção, apesar de não haver mais metros que nos separassem; os centímetros — poucos — que se interpunham entre nós foram cortados imediatamente, e eu tinha certeza de que ele estava avançando em minha direção para me bater. Bom, eu merecia, merecia de verdade um soco na cara, um lábio estourado ou qualquer coisa que fosse; mas eu não queria sentir aquela dor mais do que o incômodo que já se aplacava sobre mim, e por isso eu me encolhi. Me encolhi ao mesmo tempo em que percebia que ele não erguia uma mão para me bater, mas sim aproximava seu rosto do meu. O susto do momento foi tão grande que, num movimento sutil porém mal calculado, nossas testas bateram com violência uma na outra, dado o grau de intensidade do avanço do Byun. Eu não esperava por aquilo, obviamente, e meu cérebro perdeu sua capacidade dedutiva por um segundo até eu perceber que ele de fato estava querendo me beijar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nos afastamos abruptamente, e eu percebi que o impacto havia aberto uma pequena rachadura em minha testa, como um corte; o sangue escorria lento, apenas em uma gota. Limpei com a manga da blusa para perceber que havia algo parecido na testa do policial. Meu coração saltou, mas eu sequer estava sentindo meu corpo; parecíamos errados, completos estranhos, sem palavras para trocar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi nesse momento que ouvimos o som metálico das portas sendo abertas, e o clarão da luz natural adentrou o recinto, cegando-me parcialmente até eu perceber de quem se tratava. Jongin havia chegado, acompanhado de um velho senhor que parecia extremamente confuso; provavelmente o dono daquele lugar. Baekhyun voltou-se para o colega de departamento, expressando confusão ao vê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Manés — o detetive soou, revirando os olhos ao nos ver naquela situação. — Vocês se metem em enrascadas e eu sou obrigado a vir resgatá-los?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como você conseguiu nos achar? Meu celular descarregou antes que eu pudesse te mandar a localização — a esse ponto, eu havia sido deixado para trás, ainda com a minha obsoleta cara de tacho, o coração batendo forte. Não demorou para que eu me forçasse a me recuperar, dirigindo-me à saída para alcançar meus colegas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Rastreei seu celular antes que ele desligasse — confessou Jongin, aquele sorriso de canto sendo dirigido a mim como uma provocação de guerra, apenas para mostrar que, ao contrário do que eu sempre tive certeza, ele era, sim, um bom detetive. Patético. — E tive que achar o proprietário do lugar antes, por isso demorei. — Ele acenou para o senhor, que ainda parecia extremamente confuso. Contudo, já estávamos fora do galpão quando ele voltou a descer as portas de metal, e, nos afastando minimamente para que pudéssemos conversar, Jongin pediu por explicações mais completas sobre o nosso estado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Percebi que um veículo estava nos seguindo desde que deixamos o apartamento de Chanyeol — contou Baekhyun, assumindo a liderança da narração antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo. Me surpreendi pela informação, já que eu não havia notado movimento suspeito aos arredores de minha casa. — Quando fomos presos por um engarrafamento, ficou mais evidente. O carro poderia passar à nossa frente, mas mantinha-se sempre atrás do nosso táxi ou ao lado. Quando eu avisei o que estava acontecendo, Chanyeol e eu descemos do táxi e corremos. O homem suspeito veio atrás de nós, óbvio, então subimos em prédios para tentar despistá-lo. E acabamos caindo nesse aqui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês são dois manés, eu repito — Jongin soltou uma risada soprada e eu, por conseguinte, senti vontade de socá-lo. Porém, refreei meus instintos violentos apenas pelo motivo de que ele nos havia salvado daquela encurralada. — E o homem? Nem sinal dele?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acredito que ele acabou nos perdendo de vista depois que subimos e acabamos caindo aqui — fui eu que respondi desta vez. E, apesar da segurança naquilo que eu havia acabado de proferir, novamente um arrepio chegou à minha nuca. Algo ainda parecia extremamente errado. — Enfim, perdemos nosso horário com Junmyeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Podemos remarcar para hoje? — Perguntou Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Posso tentar ver, ligar para ele… — foi a resposta de Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas meu cérebro apitou neste momento. Uma perseguição vantajosa, uma despistagem mal elaborada porém feita com êxito muito mais rápido do que poderia se esperar. Minha memória captou um </span>
  <em>
    <span>flash</span>
  </em>
  <span> perdido em meio à agonia de uma corrida; os olhos e a figura do persecutor mais próximos do que poderia ser saudável para duas pessoas que estavam tentando se manter escondidas. Ele havia visto a queda pelo buraco, então por que não se aproximara e acabara com o trabalho de uma vez por todas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não fora pago para nos matar, tirar do caminho que levaria a um interrogatório. Havia sido contratado para nos atrasar e voltar nossas atenções — </span>
  <em>
    <span>minha atenção</span>
  </em>
  <span> — para algo que estava óbvio demais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não — me precipitei em dizer. — Vamos deixar isso para depois. Jongin, quero ver os arquivos das mortes ligadas a Junmyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>VIII.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O ar do Departamento de Polícia da Scotland Yard foi, sem sombra de dúvidas, muito mais acolhedor do que tudo lá fora, ainda que a maioria das pessoas daquele lugar me olhasse como se eu fosse um sociopata de meia tigela e provavelmente me odiasse pela minha genialidade avantajada. Depois que retornamos de nossa missão não completa, eu ainda me sentia decepcionado pela tarefa não cumprida de chegar até Junmyeon Kim para o interrogatório; contudo, durante todo o caminho de volta, meu cérebro não abandonou a ideia de que toda aquela perseguição ainda parecia infundada e estranha, mesmo que eu esperasse por algo do tipo em basicamente qualquer tipo de caso que envolvesse criminosos à solta. Contudo, eu não podia dispor de todo o meu tempo imaginando vias para responder as perguntas que se formulavam progressivamente em minha mente, uma vez que eu também precisava dispensar uma parcela de atenção ao que vinha em seguida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando chegamos ao nosso destino, sequer precisamos aguardar. Percorri os corredores em direção à ala dos escritórios na companhia do outro detetive e o Oficial Byun, veementemente ignorando os olhares tortos que os outros policiais me indicavam, e fui o último a adentrar a sala de Jongin, fechando a porta atrás de meu próprio corpo enquanto Baekhyun tomava seu lugar em uma das cadeiras estofadas à frente da mesa do de pele bronzeada, e o Kim dirigia-se para buscar os arquivos no armário de gavetas metálicas. Foi somente quando ele virou-se para nós dois, as pastas com os casos que eu havia pedido para analisar em mãos, que ele pareceu notar algo de diferente em nossos rostos. Seu cenho se franziu e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que vocês têm machucados idênticos? — Jogou a pergunta como se não quisesse nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E eu, é claro, não consegui controlar minha língua quando respondi: — Por que não assume seu caso com a sua secretária?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez eu não precisasse ser passivo-agressivo em minha tentativa de desviar o assunto, mas pela forma envergonhada com que Jongin desviou o olhar para as pastas em seus braços, as jogando sobre a própria mesa enquanto sentava-se e deixava o assunto das cicatrizes para lá, eu percebi que havia dado certo. Não era difícil de notar aquele caso em especial: para alguém com uma boa atenção, era fácil de ver a marca de um batom alaranjado que podia se misturar ao tom de sua pele facilmente pela pouca intensidade do toque, quase como se eles tivessem medo de algo; coincidentemente, no entanto, era o mesmo tom de batom que a mulher que cuidava dos pormenores para o Detetive Kim usava nas terças-feiras, como eu já havia percebido durante as minhas visitas. Obviamente, após os momentos que passavam juntos, ela sempre retocava o batom pelo que carregava na bolsa — um de outro tom, talvez porque era o único que trazia consigo, talvez para disfarçar qualquer eventual pergunta. Mas nada fugia dos meus olhos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Enfim — Jongin prosseguiu, um pigarro escapando de sua garganta, arrumando as pastas sobre a mesa. — Aqui estão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Todas as vítimas linkadas com o caso de Junmyeon, todos mortos pelo veneno </span>
  <em>
    <span>aconitum</span>
  </em>
  <span> — Baekhyun narrou, achando importante demonstrar que ainda estava na sala, embora eu estivesse terminantemente obstinado a ignorar sua presença. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aproximei-me da mesa de meu parceiro de caso e apanhei o punhado de pastas, empilhando-as sobre meu braço. Abri a primeira, fazendo os olhos escorrerem sobre a página com fotos e informações, meu modo de leitura rápida projetando informações dentre o mar de outras palavras. Mesmo assim, Jongin cruzou os braços enquanto se recostava e começou a tecer um pequeno resumo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Esse aí é Dojung Seo, quarenta e três anos — começou, conforme eu analisava a foto mais recente e talvez a última tirada da vítima: o homem estirado no chão, o rosto  parcialmente cianótico que mensurava uma asfixia. — Era juiz concorrente de Junmyeon para o cargo no parlamento. Testemunhas contam que o viram em um encontro com Junmyeon três dias antes, num café do centro. Viúvo, sem parentes muito próximos, sem filhos. Foi encontrado no apartamento dele depois de um dos vizinhos fazer uma denúncia sobre um cheiro ruim; as análises ditaram que ele já estava morto havia mais de quarenta e oito horas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guardei aquelas informações em minha mente, sentindo novamente o incômodo moldar minhas emoções que se afloravam de pouco a pouco. Tudo sobre aqueles crimes remetiam-me a um único culpado, mesmo que anteriormente a polícia houvesse suspeitado de um suicídio em série; Junmyeon habitava uma parcela minúscula de meu cérebro, acuado, preso em um beco sem saída para onde todas aquelas provas rumavam. Mesmo assim, eu ainda não conseguia me dar por vencido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me dirigi à segunda pasta, abrindo-a para a foto de um homem de rosto rechonchudo e que cultivava um bigode espesso que não era nada harmonioso com o restante jovial de seu rosto. Meus olhos novamente vasculharam as informações providas pela quantidade exorbitante de palavras que os escrivães costumavam colocar naqueles relatórios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Gong Nam, trinta e oito anos — Jongin começou sua explicação, aparentemente pretendendo fazer aquilo com todos os outros casos. Meus olhos voltaram-se ao meu colega numa exímia demonstração de surpresa. — Sim, eu sei. Ele parece muito mais velho do que realmente é. — Balancei a cabeça e voltei a analisar as informações que carregava no colo. — Gong Nam foi parceiro partidário de Junmyeon há dois anos, mas aparentemente desenvolveram um atrito entre si depois da eleição do novo ministro, o qual Junmyeon não apoiava. Gong Nam fez a campanha completa dele, mesmo diante das evasivas do juiz. A partir disso, resolveram separar as carreira, e, pelo que consta nas notícias, não mantinham  um clima ameno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Embora essa vítima seja muito óbvia — Baekhyun se fez soar no recinto novamente —, Gong Nam não tinha nenhuma outra inimizade clara para a mídia, tampouco inimigos declarados dentro da política. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deixei, novamente, a segunda pasta de lado, mesmo que aquele caso em específico tenha me atraído a atenção de forma mais completa do que o anterior. No fundo de meu palácio mental, eu já sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer em meu próximo passo, mas não me apressei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kris Wu, também conhecido como Yifan Wu — Jongin reiniciou seu discurso assim que eu abri a terceira e última pasta. — Trinta e dois anos. Aristocrata conhecido e renomado, senador. Deixou uma viúva, Sara Wu, de trinta e um. — O Kim deixou aquelas últimas palavras saírem em forma de asco, expressando seu descontentamento em direção ao homem em questão. Eu sabia que o detetive não era voltado às politicagens, mas era impossível esconder o </span>
  <em>
    <span>desfavoritismo</span>
  </em>
  <span> em relação a certos membros do escalão público. — Ele já havia expressado publicamente as suas ressalvas para a candidatura de Junmyeon, se opondo explicitamente a ele. Inclusive, Junmyeon perdeu vários de seus votos pela contra-campanha que Kris fez, embora tenha ganhado mesmo assim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— De novo, um inimigo público na mesma situação — o Byun se manifestou. — Ele foi encontrado, inclusive, em seu escritório, nas mesmas condições que as outras vítimas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Junmyeon estava de serviço neste dia? — A pergunta escapou de meus lábios mais automaticamente do que eu poderia conter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estava de folga — respondeu Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas também não estava em casa — completou o Byun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Encontrei-me, novamente, naquela encruzilhada: todas as três mortes anteriores faziam perfeito sentido, com as obstinações e provocações certas que poderiam levar exatamente ao beco sem saída no qual Junmyeon Kim instalava-se. Se ele não pudesse oferecer nenhum álibi à polícia, isso faria dele o suspeito perfeito: intacto, culpado. Mas algo ainda me incomodava: a morte de sua esposa, aparentemente sem motivo algum. As dúvidas e questionamentos novamente surgiam em meu cérebro: </span>
  <em>
    <span>por que ela? O que ela poderia ter feito? Talvez não fosse, de fato, Junmyeon.</span>
  </em>
  <span> E o perseguidor que nos havia visto cair no galpão, contudo escolheu nos deixar sair ilesos… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todas as pistas levavam a Junmyeon como o culpado, mas algo no fundo de minha mente — algo que perscrutava como se estivesse </span>
  <em>
    <span>adormecido</span>
  </em>
  <span> — não me deixava crer fielmente neste veredito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Chanyeol — a voz de Jongin interrompeu meu fluxo de pensamentos. Ele estava de frente para o próprio computador, os olhos fixos em alguma informação na tela; seu chamado atraiu minha atenção e a do Byun, e nós dois o olhamos em busca de alguma reação. — Amostras de DNA foram encontradas no corpo da esposa dele, e são pertencentes ao próprio Junmyeon. — Houve uma pausa, a qual eu cuidei em usar para absorver a informação. De alguma forma, aquilo não me surpreendia, afinal, eram casados, era de se esperar que houvesse vestígios do homem em sua esposa. Mas a expressão de alarmância, embora numa caótica felicidade que sugeria um caso fechado, ainda moldava as faces do Kim enquanto ele desviava o olhar de seu computador para me encarar. — O laboratório também enviou a análise de uma amostra de cabelo encontrada no paletó do Senador Wu, e ele havia estado na casa do Kim no mesmo dia em que foi encontrado morto no escritório, horas depois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Eram evidências suficientes para que a culpa fosse completamente voltada para o juiz em questão, e eu tinha de me forçar a admitir que aquilo era o mais próximo de uma resposta que eu poderia ter para várias de minhas perguntas insólitas, ainda que não me parecesse suficiente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Temos um culpado — finalizou o Byun, como se aquele fosse o final.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquele </span>
  <em>
    <span>poderia</span>
  </em>
  <span> ser o final, mas eu não estava satisfeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Jongin, você pode me passar o endereço da viúva? Sara Wu. — Meu olhar era fixo, e eu não estava visualizando algo em específico naquela sala; na realidade, minha consciência passeava entre as informações que minha memória havia absorvido. — Minha última tentativa. Depois, podemos ir em busca de Junmyeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O detetive parecia contrariado, mas respirou profundamente antes de balançar a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro, vou enviar para o celular de Baekhyun — Jongin concordou, por fim. — Mas, Chanyeol — chamou no momento em que eu pretendia me voltar para a saída da sala. Não podia me dar o luxo de perder mais tempo. — Temos que pegá-lo o mais rápido possível. Não faça gracinhas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conti o sarcasmo dentro da garganta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos, Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IX.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tudo leva a ele — as palavras de Baekhyun ao meu lado eram sussurradas. Estávamos novamente em um táxi, rumando para o endereço disponibilizado por Jongin para que pudéssemos fazer nossa visita à Sara Wu. Desta vez, cuidamos para que não seguíssemos por um curso que nos levasse a uma situação congruente àquela que havíamos enfrentado mais cedo — eu já estava farto àquela hora do dia, mesmo que minha mente se empenhasse incansavelmente para achar uma saída rápida para aquele caso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ponderei sobre suas palavras; de fato, todas as pistas apontavam em direção a Junmyeon como único e principal culpado, mas ainda havia pontas soltas que me impediam de conseguir acreditar com assertividade naquele veredito. Jongin, por outro lado, parecia certo disso; estava mais do que pronto para interceptá-lo e levá-lo sob custódia para que fosse posto sob julgamento, mas eu não queria ceder facilmente. Novamente, porém, a centelha adormecida de uma intuição que eu não utilizava normalmente — por não acreditar nela e preferir trabalhar com meus sentidos e com aquilo que era palpável — me dizia para não desistir de minhas convicções sobre as coisas mínimas que necessitavam de respostas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não posso ter plena certeza disso — foi o que respondi para Baekhyun, diminuindo ainda mais meu tom de voz quando o carro parou em um sinal vermelho. Dividíamos o banco traseiro do veículo, próximos o suficiente para podermos conversar com trocas de cochichos; o motorista não parecia ater-se a nada, distraído em seu trabalho. Apesar disso, eu ainda conseguia notar os detalhes daquela situação de forma exímia: o policial sentado bem próximo a mim de forma que novamente nossos corpos se colavam de forma leve pelas laterais, o calor sendo compartilhado. Nossa pequena discussão de mais cedo parecia ter sido varrida para debaixo dos tapetes, uma trégua sendo firmada em prol da resolução dos problemas maiores que tínhamos. Embora isso fosse verídico, uma parte pequena de minha mente — aquela que não conseguia dormir durante a noite, e que permanecia capturando resquícios de memórias que envolviam o Byun — tratava de deixar vivo, em letras neons, tudo o que me lembrava o motivo dos machucados idênticos que carregávamos em nossas testas. — Poderíamos ter certeza caso conseguíssemos informações do homem que nos perseguiu. Mas agora deve ser tarde para isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Houve uma breve pausa entre nossos discursos, na qual o veículo voltou a se movimentar de acordo com o trânsito. Baekhyun parecia pensar profundamente sobre minhas palavras, e, no fundo, eu esperava que ele pudesse me dar um  norte, um rumo pelo qual perseguir pois eu estava, pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, perdido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Talvez poderíamos chamar a atenção dele — sugeriu Baekhyun, atraindo meu olhar de súbito. Demorou para que eu compreendesse o que ele insinuava, talvez pelo choque da confirmação de meus desejos. Senti uma sobrancelha se erguer quase que automaticamente quando voltei o rosto para observá-lo diretamente, mesmo que estivéssemos próximos demais e aquilo fizesse uma ânsia se espalhar em meu estômago. — Nos expôr. Não duvido que ele estivesse fora da sua casa, esperando o primeiro momento para nos interceptar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não — minha resposta foi curta e grossa, mais firme do que eu achava que poderia ser possível. Havia escapado de mim tão naturalmente quanto o nascer do dia, mas eu não tinha exatamente um motivo para ela. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Na realidade</span>
  </em>
  <span>, havia, sim, um motivo: eu sabia que Baekhyun estava trabalhando comigo e com Jongin, especialmente para oferecer segurança à testemunha do crime, embora eu estivesse envolvido de muitas outras formas naquela empreitada; mesmo assim, ainda me incomodava a ideia de fazê-lo se expor a perigo gratuitamente — aquilo não estava em meus planos e, provavelmente, muito menos nos dele. Balancei a cabeça, no entanto, tentando pensar em algo que fizesse mais sentido ao ser posto em palavras articuláveis. — Ele tinha um alvo e um motivo. A reunião com Junmyeon estava marcada desde a data anterior, muito provavelmente ele foi mandado para impedir que chegássemos a ele. Mais uma coisa que volta nossas suspeitas ao Kim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Talvez sim — vi o momento exato em que o menor passou a ponta da língua por entre os lábios secos, buscando umedecê-los como uma forma de preparar-se para articular melhor. Era uma mania que não abandonava o Byun, mesmo depois de tantos anos. — E por isso ele se sentiria acuado caso fôssemos mais a fundo nessa história. Afinal, estamos fazendo uma visita tão importante quanto a que faríamos a ele, não?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Respirei fundo, sentindo o peito doer um pouco. Eu queria dizer não, insistir que aquilo era uma sandice — mas a parte responsável que habitava em mim, e, de praxe, a maior e que comandava todos os meus sentidos, sabia que aquele era um caminho útil para seguir, algo que proviria respostas das quais </span>
  <em>
    <span>eu</span>
  </em>
  <span>, acima de todos, precisava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, o táxi parou em frente ao nosso destino, ditando o fim da linha. Lancei uma última olhada para Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Depois — elucidei, enquanto me inclinava para pagar a corrida ao motorista.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara Wu herdara de seu marido um apartamento em um dos prédios de fachada antiga, porém bem conservada. O endereço fornecido pelo outro detetive listava a residência do segundo andar, e foi até o portão que nos dirigimos até que me deparei com a tranca digital. Acionei o interfone do apartamento e esperei que alguém atendesse, até que uma voz feminina de tom aveludado permitiu nossa passagem após  as devidas apresentações. Segui à frente de Baekhyun, embora soubesse que a presença dele logo atrás de mim me deixasse um pouco mais ansioso por tudo aquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara Wu era uma jovem de cabelos louro-platinados e de estatura mediana, jovem e que ainda carregava uma beleza incrível. Ela nos esperava à porta de seu apartamento, e, quando nos cumprimentou, notei que havia sido a mesma que atendera ao interfone. Um sorriso cálido, ainda que pequeno e um tanto tímido, nos foi dirigido — não carregando absolutamente nenhum pesar ou marcas de luto pelo marido morto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sintam-se à vontade, podem se sentar — foi o que disse ao fechar a porta atrás de nossos corpos. — Aceitam um chá?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, obrigado — adiantei-me ao responder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Apenas água — Baekhyun disse logo em seguida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não demorou nem cinco minutos para que ela fosse à cozinha e voltasse com um copo de vidro com a água pedida pelo Byun, e foi o tempo que levei para rodar o olhar pelo recinto: o cômodo era extremamente organizado e bem arrumado, marcas de arranhão no amadeirado do chão sugeriam-me que os móveis haviam sido mudados de lugar recentemente pela primeira vez. Tudo carregava um ar feminino e jovial, que parecia se adequar perfeitamente a ela. Quando Sara Wu retornou à sala, porém, entregando nas mãos de Baekhyun o copo, notei, no leve tremor da superfície do líquido, que ela tremia, embora de forma contida e quase imperceptível aos olhos. Sentou-se em uma poltrona à nossa frente, os olhos grandes por trás das lentes dos óculos de grau que usava atentos em nossa direção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Há quantos anos você foi casada com Kris Wu? — Perguntei, resolvendo iniciar de uma vez aquele assunto, tanto para poupar a ela quanto a mim mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Dois… dois anos. Fizemos apenas dois anos há três meses — ela respondeu, um tanto hesitante. Um movimento de sobreposição de mãos fez com que meus olhos fossem atraídos naquela direção; notei a evidente — embora não estrambótica — falta da aliança em seu anelar esquerdo. Apesar do tempo de morte recente, ela poderia de muitas formas se sentir incomodada por carregar a jóia consigo agora que havia ficado viúva e muito provavelmente a havia guardado por conta disso. Contudo, a estranheza que chegou até meus olhos não foi exatamente o fato de ela não mais usá-la — e sim a falta de marca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dois anos era período suficiente para deixar uma marca de uso da aliança em seu dedo, o que deveria vir à tona no momento em que deixasse de usar; contudo, a pele era lisa e esbranquiçada, de um tom uniforme por toda a haste do dedo. Meus olhos voltaram-se para  os olhos de Sara por alguns segundos, percebendo um brilho diferente; obviamente eu sabia que o único motivo para a falta de marca era uma remoção constante, o que me dizia que a mulher saía com frequência sem a joia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A encarei com veemência.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kris era contrário à eleição de Junmyeon, não? — Continuei, jogando as informações já obtidas para capturar outros tipos de peixes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara Wu inclinou-se minimamente em sua  poltrona, como se o assunto a deixasse incomodada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eles… tinham uma relação complicada. Era conturbado há muito tempo — a mulher mordeu a parede interior dos lábios conforme explicava, e eu notei o modo como ela alternava seu olhar entre mim e Baekhyun, ainda que fosse somente eu fazendo tais perguntas. Contudo, os segundos que passava olhando para o Byun e tentando evitar o contato visual comigo eram prolongados. — Junmyeon sempre se mostrou contra as  propostas e visões de Yifan, e Yifan nunca gostou do modo como Junmyeon parecia querer  que as coisas acontecessem. Meu marido se achava um visionário, e também dizia que  Junmyeon era um regresso para a sociedade parlamentarista. Por isso fez a contra-campanha quando Junmyeon se candidatou ao cargo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ergui o queixo, deixando que o ar preenchesse meus pulmões enquanto meu cérebro trabalhava com as informações que eu adquiria. No fim, muitos detalhes passavam em frente aos meus olhos, e eu só precisava de uma calma silenciosa para acertá-los em seus devidos lugares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kris tinha algum tipo de relacionamento com a esposa de Junmyeon? Sehun Kim? — Minha pergunta pareceu ter deixado Sara ainda mais desconfortável. Seus olhos ficaram embaçados momentaneamente, como se sua memória recapitulasse algum tipo de informação que havia pulado sem querer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas aquilo durou apenas por um momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Apesar das desavenças com Junmyeon, Yifan era próximo de Sehun — respondeu a viúva, comprimindo os lábios. — Eram próximos desde a infância, e ela costumava nos visitar bastante. — Ela apertou as mãos juntas novamente, passando a ponta do indicador sobre o local onde sua aliança deveria ficar. Nada passou despercebido diante dos meus olhos. — Ele tinha amizade com a mãe de Sehun também, ela gostava bastante dele. Yifan sempre saía para beber chá com ela… No dia anterior a… tudo o que aconteceu… ele estava com ela, já que a sra. Oh havia acabado de voltar de uma viagem... Foi o último encontro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assenti, compreensivo. Não havia muito mais o que dizer, então levantei-me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado pelo seu tempo — agradeci, erguendo a mão para apanhar a dela em um cumprimento. Quando ela estendeu a destra, meus dedos foram parar direto em seu pulso, e pelos segundos que o aperto durou, pude sentir seu pulso acelerado, nervoso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No fim, deixei o local na companhia de Baekhyun, a cabeça cheia de novas ideias.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>X.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tão logo pisei no meio-fio, dei-me conta de alguns aspectos que iam muito além uma mera crise política em meio àqueles crimes — havia algo pessoal e muito mais profundo, envolvendo relações familiares. Meu cérebro guiava-me em uma direção que me fazia, por fim, acreditar que Junmyeon fosse, de fato, o autor daquelas mortes sucessivas. Tudo sobre o modo como Sara Wu agia fazia-me acreditar que seu casamento estivera em crise desde os seus primórdios, e minhas deduções envolviam uma possível traição que levava diretamente a Sehun Kim e Kris Wu. Tudo se interligava, finalmente, com motivos propícios e bem articulados que poderiam levar alguém como Junmyeon a cometer tais atrocidades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma mão em meu ombro desviou-me de meus pensamentos sobre aquele caso. Baekhyun encarava-me com uma expressão transitante entre o alarme e um misto de energia vitoriosa e caótica. Seus olhos tinham aquele típico brilho extasiante enquanto guardava o próprio celular no bolso e eu temi que, agora, ele me cobrasse o plano arriscado para a captura do perseguidor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que me atingiu, no entanto, depois que me atrevi a questionar com um simples  erguer de sobrancelhas, foi mais surpreendente do que eu poderia esperar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Jongin conseguiu capturar o homem — as palavras do Byun levaram alguns milésimos de segundos para fazerem efeito em mim, deixando-me num estado de atonicidade que não condizia com a minha usual falta de reação a tudo. Senti o coração dar uma descompassada rápida — estávamos perto de uma verdade certeira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos — foi tudo o que consegui responder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, Chanyeol — novamente, a mão de dedos longos do Byun me impediu, agarrando-me o braço enquanto eu fazia menção de fazer sinal para um táxi qualquer. Voltei-me para ele novamente, o cenho franzido expressando a minha incredulidade. Tínhamos que correr, isso era óbvio. — Ele admitiu que foi mandado por Junmyeon. Do o está mantendo sob custódia, mas Jongin já está indo atrás do Kim. Precisamos ir, mas pro outro lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por muito pouco a euforia que crescia dentro de mim me fez avançar sobre Baekhyun,  embora eu não soubesse exatamente por que nem para quê. No lugar disso, tive que apertar bastante os punhos, fincando as unhas curtas na palma de minha mão enquanto o menor abria seu melhor sorriso arteiro e se interpunha entre mim e a rua, tomando a tarefa de chamar um táxi. Eu ainda estava incrédulo quando o veículo parou à nossa frente e o Byun ditou as coordenadas diretamente para o apartamento de Junmyeon, o qual deveríamos ter atingido ainda naquela manhã, horas antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dessa vez não me importei pela lateral de nossos corpos se tocando no banco traseiro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>XI.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon Kim estava sentado à mesa de visitas no amplo salão de estar de sua casa luxuosa, enquanto Jongin Kim o observava com aquele típico olhar de poucos amigos. O silêncio se fazia presente no ambiente, mais incômodo que qualquer outro que eu já havia presenciado, e era como se os olhares que trocávamos entre nós mesmos fossem pesados e recheados de outros silêncios cada vez menores. Estes que, por sua vez, pareciam gritar e gritar e gritar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Amostras de DNA foram encontradas nas duas últimas vítimas e nosso banco de dados apontaram a única compatibilidade relacionada a você — a voz de Jongin era dura enquanto ele listava os inúmeros motivos que nos fizeram desconfiar do Kim desde o início, expondo-os sequencialmente para que ele entendesse a cronologia de investigação. Foi durante isso que o detetive descartou todas os outros possíveis alvos daquele inquérito, embora a última e mais importante fosse a prova cabal. — Mark Reltz, acostumado a ser  contratado como assassino de aluguel nas localidades admitiu, poucas horas atrás, que foi mandado em seu nome para interceptar Chanyeol e Baekhyun antes que chegassem em sua residência. — Houve uma pausa na qual tudo pareceu parar por um instante. Meus olhos pregados em Junmyeon o viam transpirar desesperadamente. — Sir Junmyeon Kim, o senhor é considerado culpado pelo homicídio de sua esposa, Sehun Kim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo soou errado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meus olhos caíram sobre a aliança em seu dedo, observando os detalhes de sujidade espalhados por sobre o ouro. Meu movimento rápido ao  me aproximar da mesa onde o juiz se encontrava chamou a atenção de meus colegas, causando um sobressalto ínfimo em Jongin e Baekhyun. Meus olhos, no entanto, permaneciam no homem a quem acusávamos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Posso dar uma olhada na sua aliança? — Pedi, e, confuso porém acuado a fazer o que quer que pedíssemos, Junmyeon retirou a jóia e a pousou em minha mão estendida. A levei para mais próximo de meus olhos, analisando a superfície: diferente da exterior, ela estava mais limpa, sugerindo que o Kim a retirava com frequência e o atrito impedia  a poeira e outras sujidades de se acumularem. De repente, enquanto eu devolvia a aliança para o recém-feito viúvo, dei-me conta de que eu havia trocado os pares em minha dedução anterior — não eram Yifan e Sehun quem mantinham relações extraconjugais, mas Junmyeon e Sara. Mais uma vez, os vestígios encontrados em Yifan naquele dia faziam sentido: ele não estava trabalhando,  tampouco estava em casa, porque estivera com sua amante. Seus vestígios estavam por todo o apartamento, até mesmo sobre as roupas de seu, então, inimigo político.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Se me permite a pergunta, sr. Kim — comecei, meus olhos girando crucialmente  pela sala; pousaram em uma pintura alojada em uma das paredes, na qual pude ver outra representação da família feliz: Junmyeon, um braço envolto na cintura de sua esposa, que sorria com um buquê de flores nos braços, e a sogra do lado. Sehun Kim vestia-se completamente de azul, mas a aliança em seu dedo era simples como a do marido; o anel de safira, no entanto, estava no dedo de sua sogra. Franzi o cenho, sem me deixar perder a linha de raciocínio. — Por que não usar o álibi mais que perfeito para o momento em que Yifan foi encontrado morto? Ou para qualquer uma das outras mortes, já que seus momentos ao lado de Sara Wu eram diversos? — A constatação deixou em choque todos os presentes na sala, e o juiz passou a suar vigorosamente </span>
  <em>
    <span>mais</span>
  </em>
  <span> do que antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Chanyeol — Baekhyun me chamou, numa mansidão que relatava um claro aviso de perigo. Mas eu não podia deixar que aquilo continuasse da maneira errada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Junmyeon é inocente — eu disse a Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E foi nesse exato momento que ouvimos o barulho de passos arrastados. Nossa atenção voltou-se quase que completamente para a presença inusitada da velha senhora, e eu a reconheci imediatamente como sendo a sogra nos retratos e fotografias, usando  um vestido preto até os joelhos e de pele levemente mais bronzeada que nas fotos,  provavelmente fruto de sua viagem  mencionada por Sara Wu. Jongin foi o primeiro a se recuperar da invasão, sem se deixar intimidar pela presença da idosa no recinto — começou a rebater meu ponto com as provas que havíamos suado para coletar. Fui o único, porém, que mantive os olhos pregados nos sapatos azuis que ela trazia em uma mão, fazendo par com o livro “Capacete-do-Diabo” que trazia na outra, e a forma como ela deixou de lado suas sandálias para calçar os saltos que pareciam um tanto apertados para si; logo em seguida, sentou sorrateiramente, mesmo que o clima da sala de visitas fosse pesado. Somente então eu percebi algo que esteve sob meu consciente deturpado pelo álcool daquela noite e também pela presença constante de coisas que me distraíam — Baekhyun Byun —, e tudo fez um pouco mais de sentido. Lembrei-me, então, da imagem que eu havia captado — e que não retornaria sem um gatilho propriamente dito — quando o corpo de Sehun Kim foi encontrado no momento em que deixei o box daquele banheiro: seus pés não estavam originalmente descalços, agora eu podia me lembrar. Havia sapatos, azuis como todo o restante de suas roupas. Tão azuis como aqueles que cabiam nos pés da senhora. A sola do pé esquerdo levemente mais gasta que a do pé direito, suavemente sujo em um dos lados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tudo fez sentido, então. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Baekhyun, pode me emprestar seu celular? — Eu pedi momentaneamente, deixando o policial mais confuso ainda. Jongin permanecia em seu lugar, disposto a levar Junmyeon preso com as provas que teimava em colocar a jogo. O Byun, apesar da estranheza, aproximou-se e me deu seu aparelho. Não foi difícil para que eu encontrasse as exatas  informações das quais eu precisava. Logo mil artigos sobre a </span>
  <em>
    <span>aconitum</span>
  </em>
  <span> — erva responsável pelo veneno das pessoas que haviam morrido naquela semana — apareceram diante dos meus olhos.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Encontrada no Oriente Médio, a </span>
  </em>
  <span>aconitum</span>
  <em>
    <span> também pode ser conhecida como Capacete-do-Diabo, pelo formato inusitado de sua flor. </span>
  </em>
  <span>— Junmyeon é inocente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Chanyeol, você enlouqueceu? — Jongin levantou-se de seu lugar, parecendo demasiadamente propício a avançar contra mim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu não o julgaria por querer quebrar o meu pescoço naquele momento crucial, porque até mesmo eu sentia-me irresponsável por deixar escapar certezas tão claras como aquelas. Mas não me deixei reprimir naquele momento, não agora que tudo vinha à tona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sehun estava calçando aqueles exatos sapatos no momento em que a encontrei — apontei para os calçados nos pés da sra. Oh, enquanto ela parecia serena demais, nos observando. — Eu estava bêbado, por isso não me lembrei  de tê-la visto com eles quando retornamos para averiguar o corpo. O veneno tem duração de horas até que seu efeito possa ser fatal, dependendo de organismo para organismo, então presumo que ela estivesse pelos arredores e aproveitou o momento de desatenção e balbúrdia geral para escapar e pegar os sapatos.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A velha senhora soltou uma risadinha para o meu lado, mas não disse nada. Ainda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas por que ela faria isso, Chanyeol? — Jongin se interpôs, provavelmente saturado demais de minhas reviravoltas insanas. Mesmo assim, queria que eu contasse o que havia percebido e deduzido aos mínimos detalhes. — Onde diabos ela poderia arrumar esse veneno?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É óbvio que ela nunca gostou de Junmyeon, apesar da filha ter se casado com ele — comecei a história que vinha montando, pedaço por pedaço, como um quebra-cabeças enorme em minha mente. — Ela queria que Sehun tivesse se casado com Yifan, já que eram próximos desde a infância e ele tinha um futuro promissor. Por isso o casamento foi um desastre desde o início, para ambos os lados. A sra. Oh sabia que o genro tinha um caso com a esposa de Yifan há muito tempo, mas provavelmente guardou toda a mágoa até enlouquecer. — Fiz uma pausa, fazendo menção ao celular de Baekhyun, que ainda estava aberto na mesma página da qual eu retirara informações sobre a planta venenosa que ela utilizara. — A </span>
  <em>
    <span>aconitum</span>
  </em>
  <span> pode ser encontrada no Oriente Médio, local para onde a sra. Oh estava viajando a passeio, estou errado? — Perguntei a Junmyeon, que confirmou a veracidade daquela questão com um movimento de cabeça. — É fácil pegar uma muda dessa planta e trazer para cá. Ela pode ser infusionada facilmente em chás e outras bebidas, até mesma a alcoólica. Quando encontrei Sehun, ela estava alcoolizada e com a maquiagem borrada. A sra. Oh já havia drogado a filha, mas antes a fez se voltar contra o próprio marido trazendo as provas de que ele a traía com a esposa de seu amigo de infância. — Fiz uma pausa, deixando um tempo necessário para que todos eles conseguissem absorver aquelas informações. — Yifan havia estado com a sra. Oh pouco antes de ser encontrado morto em seu escritório, horas depois. Sara confirmou no dia em que fomos interrogá-la. Gong Nam e Dojung foram apenas alvo para o que a sogra de Junmyeon realmente queria: incriminá-lo e tirá-lo do caminho de si mesma e da filha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Novamente, uma risada advinda da velha senhora. Ela ergueu seus olhos azuis em nossa direção, especialmente para mim, e, pela primeira vez, se pronunciou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é esperto demais, rapaz — a voz cansada estava um tanto rouca. Ela parecia ter acabado de beber. — Acho que acabei subestimando a sua capacidade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon voltou-se para ela, o olhar desvairadamente incrédulo. Parecia que estava vivendo aquilo pela primeira vez, dando-se conta de que estava convivendo com uma assassina psicopata durante todo aquele tempo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ainda não me faz sentido — Jongin continuou. — Por que ela mataria a própria filha, se queria tirar Junmyeon do caminho?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balancei a cabeça, querendo rir. Aquele era o típico jogo que psicopatas faziam: iniciavam com uma manifestação moral desviada até perderem-se completamente em prol do mal que queriam fazer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obviamente ela enlouqueceu com a empreitada. — Respondi, direto. — Viu que Junmyeon não estava sendo indiciado pelas mortes anteriores, então resolveu fazer algo que chamasse verdadeiramente a atenção da mídia e da força policial: a morte da esposa dele. Obviamente ela estava direcionando o caso, porque a levou até o bar que </span>
  <em>
    <span>eu</span>
  </em>
  <span> frequentava para que fosse </span>
  <em>
    <span>eu</span>
  </em>
  <span> a achá-la. Ela sabia que eu faria um exame rápido e que todas as provas viriam contra Junmyeon, como de fato aconteceu. — Voltei minha atenção para o juiz, que ainda transpirava como um porco velho sendo direcionado para o abate, e agora estava pálido feito cera de vela. — Junmyeon não temia ser descoberto pelas mortes, porque não as havia causado. Ele temia ser descoberto em um caso extraconjugal com a mulher de seu inimigo público. Isso seria um escândalo para a sua carreira, principalmente depois da morte da esposa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas e o perseguidor? Chanyeol, ele admitiu — insistiu Jongin, e a esse ponto eu já começava a ficar irritado com a cegueira dele. Respirei fundo para não perder a paciência de vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mark Reltz foi contratado e pago pela sra. Oh, igualmente — respondi, com calma. — Ele não queria, de fato, nos matar, porque ela ainda precisava que eu solucionasse o caso em prol dela. Ainda precisava que tudo se reunisse contra Junmyeon. Foi por isso, Baek — voltei-me para o oficial, pela primeira vez deixando que meus olhos colidissem com a sua imagem desde que havíamos chegado —, que ele nos viu cair no galpão, mas não completou o serviço. Ele apenas queria nos tirar do caminho, para fazer parecer ser uma artimanha de Junmyeon. E também foi pago para que, caso fosse pego, confessasse ter sido contratado pelo próprio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um segundo de silêncio se instalou no âmbito, sendo locupletado pelo vazio das respirações descompassadas de todos que estavam ali presentes. Eu sentia meu coração acelerado bater fortemente contra minha caixa torácica, meu corpo inteiro sendo envolvido pela adrenalina de ter, finalmente, resolvido todo aquele caso. Até que a risada rouca da velha senhora quebrou completamente aquele estado de torpor geral, fazendo nossas atenções voltarem-se novamente para ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês foram mais perspicazes do que eu, de fato — ela admitiu. — Não deu tempo de completar o último e monumental ato. Infelizmente — ela começou a tossir de forma seca, inclinando-se para a frente. — Não ficarei por aqui tempo o suficiente — mais tosses, desta vez um líquido espumoso escapando de sua boca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Durou apenas dois segundos para que ela convulsionasse e caísse no chão, e, quando Baekhyun avançou contra ela para prestar socorro, ela já havia asfixiado. Os mesmos sintomas do uso da </span>
  <em>
    <span>aconitum</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sugerindo-me que, como morte final para a ruína de Junmyeon, ela quisera dar a própria vida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O crime estava solucionado. O caso, fechado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas a culpada estava, agora, morta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>XII.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Era madrugada quando nos foi permitido voltar para casa, depois de toda a chatice burocrática no Departamento de Polícia da Scotland Yard, o qual eu esnobava diametralmente e do qual fugia mais do que o diabo corria da cruz. Meu relógio anunciava as cinco e vinte e sete da manhã, e eu já sabia que meu sono havia sido completamente arruinado por conta daquele dia cheio; eu me sentia cansado e completamente sugado de toda aquela empreitada, e tudo o que eu desejava era um banho quente e a maciez de minha cama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas é claro que eu não poderia ter sossego. Afinal, eu estava pagando todo o </span>
  <em>
    <span>karma</span>
  </em>
  <span> daquela vida por ter recebido uma genialidade implacável enquanto as outras pessoas eram desprovidas de tal. Baekhyun me seguia de perto, com a desculpa de que precisava buscar suas coisas em meu apartamento — seus serviços, afinal, não seriam mais necessários uma vez que o caso havia sido fechado, e agora ele poderia se ver livre de mim. Aquilo, embora fosse o que eu queria desde o início, me causou certa sensação de melancolia; não que eu gostasse da companhia dele, da encheção de saco constante e do modo como ele agia. Na verdade, me irritava bastante a forma como ele sempre parecia ter aquele sorrisinho de canto pronto para quebrar qualquer tipo de argumento válido que eu pudesse soltar, ou como os olhos brilhantes eram grandes o suficiente para me fazerem perder o raciocínio. Me irritava </span>
  <em>
    <span>demais</span>
  </em>
  <span> o modo como nada que eu pudesse falar parecia surtir efeito nele, enquanto eu já estava acostumado a derrotar qualquer um em batalhas intelectuais e discussões. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sempre fizera esse tipo — o tipo que não ligava para o quanto eu era estranho. E isso costumava me acalentar em outras épocas, quando eu ainda acreditava que aquilo fosse o suficiente; mas então tudo o que viera depois acabou acontecendo, e eu não queria ter mais nada a ver com aquele sorriso torto, o brilho dos olhos ou a personalidade cativante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas lá estava ele, entrando em meu apartamento na calada da madrugada, porque simplesmente não podia esperar até o dia seguinte para que pudesse buscar as suas coisas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você nunca vai parar de reclamar? — Sua voz, mesmo que baixa, reverberou pelo silêncio taciturno da minha sala de estar quando liguei as luzes. Ele referenciava às minhas constantes reclamações de como eu deveria ter resolvido aquele caso simples desde o início, as quais eu vinha repetindo por horas a fio desde que havíamos atracado na Scotland Yard para tratar da papelada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu poderia simplesmente ter montado todo o quebra-cabeça de início, não fosse você atazanando a minha vida e a minha mente — foi a minha resposta ao fechar a porta atrás de nós dois, porque ele era, sim, responsável por todas as toxinas que me causavam emoções as quais eu não queria, e que não eram bem-vindas naquele corpo. O deixei livre pelo recinto, preferindo me jogar no sofá confortável do que ajudá-lo. Na realidade, eu havia sugerido que ele poderia ficar para descansar, se quisesse… Porque eu sempre havia sido um bom samaritano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não seja dramático, Chanyeol — o Byun puxou uma cadeira para se sentar. — De que forma eu poderia ter sido culpado por você estar bêbado naquela noite?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Respirei fundo, fechando os olhos. Meu coração ainda continuava acelerado a um nível que me fazia desconfiar de tudo e de todos, embora, muito no fundo, eu pudesse ligar minha taquicardia à presença do Byun. Ele ainda mexia comigo de uma forma arrasadora, e era difícil eu admitir para mim mesmo que aquilo acontecia. Afinal, ele havia quebrado meu coração. Muitas coisas haviam se quebrado quando ele me deixou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu estava bebendo por sua causa — respondi, direto, a voz baixa se perdendo na névoa da madrugada. Não sabia se Baekhyun havia ouvido, tampouco fazia diferença para mim. Apenas o fato daquelas palavras terem escapado pela minha boca já me fazia sentir um peso menor sobre o peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas senti, de mansinho, o estofado se inclinar quando o policial sentou-se ali, perto de mim. Não abri os olhos, temendo o que pudesse acontecer em seguida. Eu temia muitas coisas, de fato; talvez eu fosse um completo covarde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você sabe que eu não queria ter te deixado, não é, Chanyeol? — A respiração dele estava falha e a sua voz um tanto embargada. Baekhyun era emotivo e eu sabia disso, mas não estava pronto para abrir os olhos e ver em sua face a veracidade daquelas palavras. Eu preferia pintá-lo como o grande vilão da miserável vida amorosa que eu carregava até ali. — Você sabe que havia muitas coisas em jogo, não é? Eu precisava do sustento do meu pai, ou acabaria na sarjeta. Não poderia ter futuro algum. Precisei fazer escolhas difíceis, mas também pensando em você… No futuro que poderíamos ter tido. — Ele fez uma pausa. Talvez quisesse que eu respondesse alguma coisa, mas continuei calado; na realidade, não queria saber de nada daquilo. Não mais. Éramos adultos e novas pessoas. — Chanyeol — ele me chamou novamente, e dessa vez eu abri os olhos para encontrar o rosto sério de Baekhyun mais próximo. — Você ainda tem sentimentos por mim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pergunta fez meu estômago despencar. Perguntei a mim mesmo se aquilo não era óbvio, e se eu precisava reiterar o tempo inteiro. Não bastava todos os problemas que eu fazia por conta do que meu coração gritava todas as vezes que a imagem do Byun aparecia diante dos meus olhos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É claro que sim — eu respondi, a voz baixa em segredo. Talvez aquilo realmente fosse um segredo, uma informação pessoal que somente agora eu conseguia compartilhar com alguém. — E você também. — Afirmei, erguendo a mão para segurar em seu pulso. Meus dedos indicador e médio pousaram sobre seu pulso, e eu pude sentir a frequência cardíaca enlouquecida em congruência com a minha. Batiam em uníssono, quase como se fossem feitos um para o outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Byun não respondeu nada, apenas avançou contra mim. Dessa vez, não me afastei ou me movi, apenas fechei os olhos e aguardei pelo momento que eu poderia senti-lo outra vez. O toque foi lento e suave, quase imperceptível, mas a quentura da boca dele contra a minha ficou mais clara quando seu corpo repousou sobre o meu. Meus braços o envolveram automaticamente pela cintura enquanto eu sentia os dedos finos e longos emaranharem-se em meus cabelos despenteados, tornando-me uma bagunça ainda maior do que eu já era. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E ele me beijou e eu o beijei, como queria fazer há tanto tempo, embora não pudesse admitir sequer para mim mesmo. Seus lábios tinham a mesma textura da qual eu me lembrava, da nossa adolescência, e o gosto era nostálgico, ainda que inteiramente novo. Beijar Baekhyun sempre havia sido uma experiência nova a cada minuto que eu me pegava pensando em fazer isso, desde que havíamos nos separado, mas agora eu podia experimentar o toque e o corpo quente dele contra o meu. Estávamos cansados, mas não pude refrear meus sentidos quando ele me puxou ainda mais contra si, apertando-me de um jeito que me fazia, finalmente — depois de anos — me sentir amado e desejado. Quase soltei um gemido de satisfação, ainda que não estivéssemos fazendo nada demais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você precisa se permitir sentir — ele sussurrou contra a minha boca, o hálito quente batendo contra meus lábios sendo a coisa que me levou à loucura verdadeiramente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naquela noite, eu me permiti muitas coisas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>FIM.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>